Allegiance
by Phantom-Demon
Summary: Alistair and Olyvia have fled Ferelden to start their life together, only the past won't let them be as the King of Ferelden attempts to hunt them down. With his priorities elsewhere, the country is falling into a troubled state, and another civil war looms on the horizon. But who will take the crown? Some nobles are still loyal to the Theirins, and believe they should rule again.
1. Chapter 1

**I finally got the first chapter of the sequel done! Woohoo! I'm crazy though with all the writing I intend to do. I will be putting up a side story to this one of what is going on with the rest of the Hamilton family back in Ferelden, so look out for that one as well. You don't have to read it to know what's going on in this story, but it'll explain how some events mentioned in here happen. So yeah, crazy.**

**If you haven't read the prequel to this, you probably will be rather lost to what is going on, so check read, Where I Belong, first. Things will make better sense.**

**And here's a big THANK YOU to all my readers who have stuck with this story, and the reviewers especially giving me feedback. Makes my day seeing people enjoy my creativity. Anyway, on with the story!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It took three weeks for Alistair and Olyvia to reach Antiva. They had encountered little bad weather on the way over, having been through only one rough storm which slowed their progress so much so they may have well gone backwards for a day. When they first saw the country on the horizon, Olyvia was more than ready to be there.

"I can't wait to be off this ship," Olyvia moaned as she and Alistair double checked their packs that they had everything, "It'll be so nice to be on solid ground again."

"Has it really been that bad?" Alistair asked.

"With my morning sickness, yes," Olyvia replied, "The teetering and tottering doesn't help my already queasy stomach."

"I guess that makes sense," Alistair said quietly.

Watching his wife for a few moments, Alistair smiled lovingly before moving over to wrap his arms around her, just beneath her bust and above the slightest swell of her belly, where their child was progressively growing bigger within her. When they first left Ferelden for the safer shores of Antiva, she had barely been showing, but having been out on sea for nearly a month, her baby bump was much more easily noticeable.

"I'm sorry you haven't been having an easy time of the trip," Alistair whispered into her ear after giving her a kiss on her cheek, "It wasn't much of a honeymoon was it?"

A smile spread across Olyvia's face, "I wouldn't say that. I still enjoyed the time spent with you. I just wish I wasn't sick so often."

"Sorry," Alistair apologized again.

"You don't have to apologize," Olyvia said, leaning her head back so she could try to see Alistair's face, "It's not like it's your fault."

"Isn't it?" he asked.

"Not really," Olyvia replied, "Unless you think you need to apologize for getting me pregnant, because that is the reason for my sickness."

Alistair pursed his lips together in thought, "Hmm…I'm not exactly sorry for that, since it's what I wanted, but I just feel bad seeing you sick like this."

"It's only worse than usual since we're on this ship," Olyvia said, "So don't fret over it. I'll start feeling better when we reach land. Not completely better, since it's morning sickness, but better."

"Okay," Alistair said quietly, giving her a kiss on her temple.

Sliding his hands further down, he let them rest on the swell of her belly as he just held his wife. Closing his eyes, he imagined what it would be like in about six more months, to finally hold his child in his arms. He couldn't wait for that moment.

"So are we going to stay here until we dock, or are we going to wait on the deck?" Olyvia asked.

"Let's wait here," Alistair replied, "You don't seem to like being on the deck too much."

"It's because I'm closer to the water and I have a bit of a phobia of sharks," Olyvia said.

"Phobia?" Alistair asked in confusion.

"Fear of," Olyvia explained.

"Ah."

"Yeah, so I'm okay with waiting here," Olyvia said, unwrapping Alistair's arms from around her and sitting down on the bed.

Alistair sat down beside her, and the two just relaxed for the few hours it took for the ship to finally dock. When they heard the crewmen shouting that they had, they grabbed their packs and made their way off the ship. There were a lot of refugees leaving the ship, so it was quite crowded, getting off. It took a while for both Alistair and Olyvia to become accustomed to the solid ground beneath them, transitioning from their sea legs to land legs.

They were again checked over by guards, Antivan this time though, before allowed to leave the docks so the couple was stuck there for quite a few hours. When they finally got through, it was past suppertime so they found the first tavern they came across to get a room for the night and a meal.

"So what are our plans for tomorrow?" Olyvia asked as she stretched out across the bed once they returned to their room after dinner.

"Well, do you want to travel further into Antiva before finding a place to settle down, or do you want to go ahead and stay here at the port city?" Alistair asked, "My own opinion, I don't think staying here would be the best idea."

"Since it's a main city," Olyvia stated, "I understand that. So we leave town tomorrow morning?"

"We'll leave whenever you're feeling up to it," Alistair said, pulling off his tunic and setting it on top of his pack before laying down on the bed next to her.

Scooting closer to her husband, Olyvia rolled onto her side and rested her head on Alistair's chest, draping one arm along the length of his torso, tracing lazy circles on his chest with her fingers.

"That might end up being the afternoon when we leave then," she said.

"That's fine," Alistair assured her, "I just want you as comfortable as possible."

"I thought you wanted to get as far away as you could from Ferelden as fast as you can," Olyvia said with a low chuckle.

"Your comfort is my main concern," Alistair replied, "Then it is how far away we can get from Aedan."

Olyvia frowned hearing his name. It was the first time since their wedding they had even mentioned his name. They usually just referred to him in some other manner instead of just saying his name outright. They didn't like the guy; he did try to kill them both after all.

They had been laying there for a few minutes when Alistair let out a heavy, sorrowful sounding sigh. Moving her head to look up at her husband's face, Olyvia asked, "Is everything alright love?"

"Yeah," he muttered, then seeing the doubtful look on her face changed his answer, "No…not really. I feel bad that I'm running away from the Blight instead of doing my duty as a Grey Warden and ending it."

"Alistair, we're running away from _Aedan_, not the Blight," Olyvia told him, "There is a huge difference. I know you'd still be fighting this war were it not for Aedan's selfishness."

Alistair nodded in agreement, "I would…despite the chance of me never seeing you again. It is a war after all."

"I would have been confident in your survival," Olyvia said, "But let's not think of what could have been, instead let's focus on what is, which is us together, happily married, with a little one on the way."

Alistair smiled, and moved over onto his side so he could more easily kiss his wife, cupping her face in his hands to pull her in closer.

"I couldn't ask for a better life," Alistair whispered against his wife's lips, "I can't believe how lucky I am, to have everything I ever dreamed of. Sometimes I wonder if I really am dreaming everything seems too good to be true."

"You have a madman hunting you down, I'm sure that's enough to keep your reality in perspective," Olyvia said.

"There is that," Alistair agreed, "Still, it seems so surreal that I'm married to a woman I'm hopelessly in love with, who I hope is just as in love with me."

"You know that I am," Olyvia chipped in.

"And that I have a family now," Alistair continued, placing a hand on Olyvia's belly, despite the awkward position it was in, "That's all I ever wanted in life, and I guess the Maker decided I had gone through enough suffering to earn it."

"You would have deserved it even without the suffering," Olyvia said, "Because you are just that good of a guy, and I love you."

Alistair kissed her again, trailing his lips down her neck, and once he reached the collar of her dress, scooted down to rest his head on her belly, placing a few quick kisses on it.

"It is amazing how you can love someone so much…that you haven't even met," Alistair said quietly.

"Six more months, you'll love them that much for about ten seconds before they start crying," Olyvia teased.

Alistair chuckled, "No, I think I'll just love them more."

Olyvia reached down with a hand and tangled her fingers into Alistair's blond locks, massaging at his scalp with her fingertips as he just laid at her belly. She knew he'd be there a while, this had started becoming a ritual almost during their trip over so this was something she was used to.

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Alistair asked quietly.

Olyvia thought over it for a moment. This was the first time they discussed this.

"I'll be happy with either," Olyvia said, "I don't…really have a preference."

"Liar, everyone has a preference," Alistair muttered, pressing his lips to her belly again.

"Okay…girl," Olyvia said, "Just because I'm a girl so therefore girls are better."

"If all girls were like you, then I would say that is completely true," Alistair said, "But I've met enough other women to know _no one_ is like you so therefore, your statement is false."

Olyvia laughed, "Let me guess, you are hoping for a boy."

"But not only because boys are obviously better," Alistair replied, "I want someone to carry on the Theirin name."

"Well, technically it's going to be Thorne, since calling ourselves Theirin will just get us killed—."

"You know what I meant," Alistair grumbled.

Olyvia smiled, "I do, and I understand your point as well."

"I wouldn't mind a girl either," Alistair said, "Just so you don't feel the pressure of giving me a son."

"Well, for your information it's all on you on whether we have a boy or girl," Olyvia said.

Alistair lifted his head to look at her in confusion, "How so?"

"Knowledge from my world," Olyvia explained, which would have been enough for Alistair to know that he probably wouldn't get it, but she continued anyway, "Science has shown that it is the man's…seed, we'll use that term, that determines the sex of the baby. Of course, it's not like you actually have a choice, it just depends on which seed gets there first."

"So…I should have been egging on the male seed as you put it?" Alistair asked.

Olyvia burst into laughter, "I think that would have been a little awkward after sex, you talking to my belly, egging on your little guys."

"Well, if it helps them…I just might do that next time," Alistair muttered, "If we have a girl."

Olyvia continued to laugh, "You are a dork."

"Isn't that the reason you love me?"

"One of the many," Olyvia replied, cupping his face in her hands and started pulling him up towards her as she scooted down to meet his lips with hers.

Alistair enthusiastically kissed her back, scooting the rest of the way up to meet her. Breaking apart quite a few minutes later, Olyvia changed out of her dress into a nightgown and climbed back into bed with her husband. Telling each other they loved the other once more, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Olyvia was up first the following morning, due to feeling ill, and chanced eating some breakfast once Alistair woke and went downstairs with her. She just barely managed to keep it down, which was better than the last week they were on the ship. Every breakfast ended up out of her within a few hours after her eating. With her keeping this meal down, they took that as a good sign, and once her nausea decreased to a tolerable level by early afternoon, Alistair searched for someone with a wagon traveling to the next town that they might catch a ride with so that Olyvia wouldn't have to walk all the way there.

It didn't take long to find someone leaving the city, but it took a little longer to convince one to take them. After three refusals, one elderly man, his wife, and who they guessed to be a servant or hireling, since the other was a male elf, agreed to take them, the wife sympathetic to Olyvia's current condition.

The man informed the couple that it would be quite a few hours before reaching the next town, so they would be arriving at dark, since they had left the port city that afternoon, and that they would have to walk the rest of the way into town since he was just going to go straight home. They were fine with that though, not expecting anyone to go out of their way for them.

A few hours into their journey, the wagon came to a sudden stop, and Alistair poked his head up from behind the bags and barrels to see a group of bandits standing across the road, blocking their path.

"Bandits," Alistair growled.

"Lovely," Olyvia grumbled, poking her head up to peek over as well.

"Hand over all your goods and coin, and we'll let ya pass," one ugly looking fellow in the front called out to them. His black hair was balding on top, and it looked like he hadn't had a decent bath in weeks.

Olyvia counted out the men standing across the road, a total of seven there. Then she looked at the amount of goods in the wagon.

"Really? You honestly expect all of you would be able to carry this?" Olyvia asked, "I think they just intend to kill us and take the wagon."

"Silence wench!" the ugly one snapped.

The elderly man driving the wagon turned to Alistair, fear in his eyes, "Just uh…how good are you with that sword of yours?"

"Good enough," Alistair replied.

"Why don't you just charge through?" Olyvia asked, "It's seven men, with swords, against a wagon. I think the odds are in our favor."

"And leave the bandits to hassle some other poor traveler? I don't think so," Alistair said, grabbing his sword and shield as he went to hop out of the wagon.

"Do you want my help?" Olyvia asked.

"No," Alistair said firmly, "There is no way I'm going to put you and our child at risk. Stay in the wagon."

Olyvia nodded, and crouched back down behind the goods, but still able to see what was going on in front with the bandits. Alistair walked around to the front of the wagon, and Olyvia would be surprised if the bandits didn't think twice about attacking him due to him being much more heavily armored than they, as well as looking like a seasoned warrior.

"I will give you one chance to leave, and I suggest finding a different line of work," Alistair said.

The ugly one scoffed, "You think you have any chance against _us_?"

"I take that as a no then," Alistair said, drawing his sword.

The seven men surged forward, drawing their weapons and giving out a battle cry. Alistair was unaffected by their try at intimidation and just stood there waiting for one to get close. The ugly one, apparently the leader of the group, got to Alistair first, and swung down with his sword at his head. Alistair brought his sword up, and then with a mighty push of his shield, bashed the man in the face, sending him flying backwards. The other six men paused seeing him sent reeling backwards, but then continued with their charge. They really were nothing compared to the years of training Alistair had, first with the Templars and then the year or so spent as a Grey Warden. Olyvia was sure that had they known Alistair was a Grey Warden, they would have skedaddled. That was to be kept a secret now though, for it would give them away and could expect Aedan on their tails within weeks.

Not even a minute passed before the bandits lay dead, and after cleaning and sheathing his sword, Alistair removed the bodies from the road, dumping them elsewhere for the animals and the elements to deal with them. Climbing back into the wagon, the man and woman stared in shock at him for a few moments before turning back around and getting the wagon going again.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" the elfin man asked as Alistair got settled back in next to his wife.

"I uh…," Alistair wracked his brain for a good answer that wouldn't give away who he was and risk blowing their cover.

"He was training to be a Templar, but then his father died and he had to return home to run his estate," Olyvia lied for him, "Being his only family, he had obligations and couldn't fulfill his duty to the Maker."

"Terrible, terrible shame," Alistair added, though the sarcasm was easily heard. Olyvia couldn't help but slap the palm of her hand to her forehead. Alistair was horrible with this lying thing.

The elf chuckled, "I'm guessing you didn't quite take to the Templar duties."

"Not really," Alistair replied. That at least he could sound genuine with his reply.

Silence followed for a few more minutes, before the elf spoke up again.

"So why are you here in Antiva, if you were to care for your family's estate?"

"The Blight," Alistair replied, "It destroyed over half of Ferelden by the time we fled the country. I have nothing left there so there was no reason to stay."

"Then why come to Antiva?"

"Erivan, don't pester them," the woman scolded.

"Sorry ma'am," Erivan apologized quietly.

Alistair breathed a silent sigh of relief. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with the lies. Life was going to be difficult, having to use them to build a safe life for Olyvia and him, to remember what lies they've told.

Erivan didn't speak again the rest of the trip, and as night fell, Olyvia fell asleep against her husband, despite it being his Silverite armor she was using as a pillow. She was tired, and she didn't care what she was resting against. She was woken later by Alistair, telling her they had reached the town and they needed to head to the tavern for a room to spend the remainder of the night. Giving their thanks to the elderly couple, they made their way to the town's center, where they were easily able to find the tavern. Once acquiring a room, they headed straight up and climbed right into bed. They had yet another busy day ahead of them, and they would need their rest.

* * *

The following morning, Olyvia and Alistair decided they would travel one more town over, then find themselves a home to settle down in. The next town though was a few days travel, and that was by wagon, so Alistair was hesitant to go, for fear bandits would attack them at night while they camped. Since they had agreed to go to the next town though, they acquired a ride with someone heading that way. It was a large, quiet, middle-aged man that was kind enough to let them travel with him, and they were grateful that he was quiet. He didn't bother them with any questions aside from where it was they wanted to go before they even got started.

The first day of travel went off without a hitch, the night having only a few skirmishes with local wildlife coming to investigate their camp. The second day they had another run-in with bandits, only this time their driver was the one who sent them running, drawing a Greataxe from the wagon bed, hidden under his goods. Olyvia was glad to have him on their side.

It was the third day they arrived at the town, in the early afternoon so the couple went ahead and looked around the town to see what the place had to offer. It was a large town, not quite a city, but not large enough to have any local powers living there. The highest rank of power there was most likely the Chantry. It was part of the land ruled over an Arl there, in a city to the east. There were enough people there to hide amongst, and it wasn't industrialized like the port city was. Here, there were a plentiful amount of trees, and wildlife, just the sort of place Olyvia was comfortable with. It reminded her of home. Plus, the people were friendly.

"This is a very nice town," Olyvia said to her husband as they laid in bed that night at the local tavern, "I could see us living here."

"As could I," Alistair agreed, "As long as it offers me a good job so I can take care of my family."

"Well, then I guess that's what you're going to have to look for tomorrow," Olyvia said, "Because the money we have is only going to go so far, and the longer we stay at the tavern, the less amount we'll have to buy a home."

"I guess lucky us then that Aedan was a huge money hoarder and had hundreds of Sovereigns," Alistair said, "We're still good for quite a while dearest."

"Better safe than sorry."

Alistair nodded in agreement, "Very true."

Snuggling up next to her husband, Olyvia whispered goodnight before letting herself fall into an untroubled sleep. She hoped for there to be plenty more nights like this, or even dare wish for them to come indefinitely. She wanted the life she and Alistair were starting to be worry free, and put Aedan in the past, because that's where he belonged.

* * *

As they agreed to do the next day, Alistair began job hunting. Having no luck that day, they spent another night at the tavern. Day after day he searched, until almost a week later he finally had luck, the local blacksmith agreeing to hire him. With a job for Alistair, it was time to look for a house. Since they were well off with the money, they looked for a nice home with all the necessities, not looking for anything with too much they weren't going to utilize. They found a quaint little place in town, with a decent sized yard in the front for a small flower garden to pretty the place up and a moderate sized area for the back yard, providing room for a vegetable garden if one wished, or a place for a little one to run about and play.

It took a little over two weeks to get everything in order to obtain the house, Olyvia marveling at the rate her belly was growing in that short amount of time, so she was extremely grateful to have a place to call her home. It would be great to just sit down and relax again.

Olyvia spent her days making the place a home while Alistair went to work, so she could occupy her time with something instead of being bored the whole time. Usually when Alistair returned home, he was in a good mood, but today when he got there, he didn't look happy at all.

"Everything alright love?" Olyvia asked as he stomped into the washroom to clean himself up.

"Yes," he said tersely, before glancing over to his wife and seeing the look of doubt on her face and sighed, "No. Just received news from Ferelden."

"What news? Bad news? I mean…from how you're acting I assume it's bad news."

"The Blight is over, the Archdemon has been defeated," Alistair said, as if he were quoting a headline.

"I thought you'd take that as good news."

"Aedan killed the Archdemon…and survived," Alistair said, "From what you told me about the sacrifice given when killing the Archdemon, the Grey Wardens in Weisshaupt are bound to ask questions. Do you think he'll tell them the truth?"

"It's Aedan, what do you think?"

"I guess that was a stupid question," Alistair muttered, "That means that he'll be regaled as a hero, a living legend, for having survived killing the Archdemon. He doesn't deserve it."

"So that's what this is all about," Olyvia said, walking up behind her husband and wrapping her arms around his waist, "You're upset that he was there for the battle, fulfilling his duty as a Grey Warden, while you weren't, and will be forgotten."

"And that the fact that someone like Aedan doesn't even deserve to _be_ a Grey Warden," Alistair said darkly.

"Are you saying Duncan made a mistake in choosing him?"

"Yes," Alistair replied immediately.

"Wow, never thought you'd be so quick to shoot down a choice Duncan made."

"Aedan was clearly the wrong choice," Alistair said, "And I can't believe I'm actually saying this out loud, but I'm really glad Solona was killed in the Deep Roads before the Landsmeet. Who knows what _she_ would have done."

Oh yeah, Solona. Olyvia had completely forgotten about her. Goes to show how insignificant she was. She definitely didn't want to think about what problems she would have caused had she survived the Deep Roads.

"And now he will be King too," Alistair said, "At least we're here in Antiva where he has no say."

"There is that," Olyvia said, "Can we stop talking about Aedan now? I'm already getting a headache. And feeling nauseous."

Alistair smiled, and turned around to face her, placing his hands at the small of her back, "Are you sure it's not your typical pregnancy issues giving you the nausea?"

"I'm pretty sure it's from saying Aedan's name over, and over," she replied.

"Then we won't talk about him again today," Alistair said, giving her a peck on the lips, "Or tomorrow. Or the day after. Because he's not in our lives anymore, it's time for me to move on and enjoy my life with you and our child to the fullest."

"I like the sound of that," Olyvia said, a goofy grin spreading across her face.

After a few more kisses and whispers of sweet-nothings, Olyvia headed back into the kitchen to resume where she had left off with making supper while Alistair went back to cleaning up. Working at the blacksmith, he got _really_ dirty from all the soot and coal.

Once supper had been made and eaten, Olyvia headed to the bedroom to write a letter to her family. She wanted to let them know they had made it safe and were well, so they wouldn't be fretting for much longer. Looking down at her swollen belly, she debated on telling them she was pregnant yet. She and Alistair had only been married for two months now, while she was four months pregnant, so she didn't think it a good idea to tell her mom just yet. She would leave out how far along she was of course, because she knew her father would hand deliver the reply letter and kill Alistair. It couldn't be kept secret for long though, because they would figure it out eventually if she didn't say anything. When the time was right, she'd tell them the truth.

"Everything alright dearest?" Alistair asked seeing his wife hunched over the desk in their room, tapping the quill on the inkwell lid.

"Yeah, just debating on what to write," Olyvia said, "In relation to the baby."

"I thought you'd be excited to tell them."

"I am, but with us being married for two months, how exactly would I know for sure I'm pregnant?"

"Oh," Alistair muttered, "Then um…you should wait a while because I prefer living."

Olyvia chuckled, "My thoughts exactly. So I'll forgo that news this letter. Perhaps the next."

"Sounds good to me."

"Now…how exactly do you write with one of these?" Olyvia asked, referring to the quill in her hand.

Moving behind his wife, Alistair removed the lid to the inkwell, took her hand and moved it to where she dipped the quill into the ink, then moved it back to the paper.

"Like this," Alistair said, holding his wife's hand in the proper manner and moving it to drag the quill downwards on the paper, making a short line at the top of the page.

"I see," Olyvia said, turning her head to look up at her husband, "Thank you love."

Planting a kiss on her lips, he replied, "Your welcome. I'll just leave you to that then."

He left the room, probably to go back to washing the dishes they used for dinner, and Olyvia continued with her letter. And because she was paranoid, she included what her parents, or siblings, should do with writing letters if they suspected them to be searched through if Aedan really went that far with trying to find them, such as alias names that should be used, and where to send the letter. Since mail was taken to the businesses, she figured using the blacksmith's business address to do just fine, just make sure it was addressed to just "Thorne", their current alias surname, no first name. Yeah, Olyvia was extremely paranoid, but doing this just might save their lives, keep them safe.

Reaching the end of her letter, she signed only her first name. Setting down the quill, she sighed sadly, tears stinging her eyes. She really missed her family.

* * *

After a month living in the Antivan town, Olyvia and Alistair had finally gotten settled in to the place and into a routine. Alistair's day mainly focused around work, but when he came home, it was all about the baby, oh and Olyvia too. Olyvia certainly didn't feel secluded for long, having made friends with their neighbors, and fairly quickly too, since the women practically came in droves when they saw she was pregnant. They thought that was such a lovely thing, and wanted to help her out, since it was her first time. They all had children themselves so each one thought they had ample advice to offer. She made close friends, and they would come over to keep her company during the day while Alistair was gone, and offer to help with chores since some of the work was becoming more difficult with her growing belly.

Five months pregnant, and Olyvia was still marveling at the size of her belly, and thinking it would only get _bigger_ over the next four months? She wasn't sure how she'd be able to stay upright. Once her friend Evelyn, the neighbor across the street, left for the day, Olyvia went and sat down in the living room. She needed to be off her feet. It wasn't too much longer that Alistair arrived.

"You look exhausted," Alistair said when he saw her.

"I am," Olyvia replied, "Though I'm sure you are more exhausted."

"No, actually I feel pretty good," Alistair said, walking over and giving his wife a quick kiss on the lips, "Grey Warden thing you know."

"Right, how could I forget?" Olyvia chuckled, "That's how you got me pregnant after all. Your stamina."

Alistair blushed, "Well, what can I say? I was just a little ecstatic to know you had feelings for me."

"Just a little," Olyvia said sarcastically.

With a smile, Alistair gave her another kiss, and began to bend down his head to give her belly a kiss for the baby when she grabbed his head to stop him.

"You're covered in soot, please wash your face before you press it against my clean clothes."

Alistair frowned, but stood up straight, "Yes dearest," and then headed into the washroom. He returned a few minutes later, and headed straight back to Olyvia, planting a kiss on her belly.

"I love you, little guy," Alistair said.

"Still hoping for a boy?"

"Of course."

Olyvia chuckled as Alistair kissed her belly again, but then she felt something odd. Placing her hand on her belly, she waited.

"You alright?" Alistair asked, seeing the confused look on her face, mistaking it for a look of pain, and with a hand on her belly, he was starting to panic, "Are you hurting?"

"No, I'm fine," Olyvia assured him, "I just thought—."

She was interrupted as she felt a little kick against her hand. With a gasp, she sat up a little more.

"What? What is it?" Alistair asked in a panic.

"They're kicking!" Olyvia said, a huge smile splayed across her face, "The baby is kicking."

Grabbing Alistair's hand, she pressed it to her belly, where the kicking was occurring. Alistair's eyes grew wide with wonder as he felt the tiniest of kicks against the palm of his hand.

"Oh wow," Alistair said breathlessly.

"It is amazing isn't it?"

"Is it possible to be more in love with this little one? Because I think I love them even more now," Alistair said, keeping his hand pressed to her belly as the baby kicked at his hand.

Olyvia's smile grew even wider, if that were even possible, "I'd say so. I am."

Once the kicking came to a stop a few seconds later, Alistair reluctantly pulled back his hand.

"What makes them kick anyway?" he asked.

Olyvia shrugged, "I don't know, maybe to test out their growing limbs. Or to kick you in the face when you try to give them a kiss."

Alistair's brow furrowed in confusion, so Olyvia had to explain.

"They kicked right after you kissed my belly the second time," Olyvia said, "So either it was the baby's way of kissing you back, or telling you to go away."

"I'll take it as the former," Alistair said with a laugh, "But even if they were telling me to back off, too bad, I'm going to shower them in love."

Pressing his lips to her belly again, he began raining down the affection, before stopping after the umpteenth kiss, and just rested his head against her belly as he hugged his wife.

"I hope this child realizes how spoiled it is," Olyvia chuckled.

"Yes, very spoiled indeed," Alistair agreed.

Olyvia didn't think Alistair's grin could get any wider as the baby kicked at his face.

* * *

Alistair had never been happier as he had been the following few days after feeling the baby kicking inside the womb. The fact that he could almost feel his child now just made him glow with joy. It was becoming all so real now. Olyvia, however, was not all flowers and sunshine. The baby had moved slightly, so instead of kicking low in her belly, they were kicking her bladder. So she was making frequent trips to the bathroom during Katrina's visit, another neighbor who lived a few doors down.

"Not so much of a wonder now, is it?" Katrina asked with a laugh once Olyvia joined her out in the living room again.

"Not so much," Olyvia agreed, "Can't wait until they move again."

Katrina smiled and got to her feet, "Well, I apologize for having to leave early, but there are chores that won't do themselves at my place."

"That's fine, thank you for coming over."

Saying another goodbye, Katrina headed out the door. Olyvia stayed in her seat a few minutes longer before getting up as well and headed into the kitchen. She wanted something sweet to eat so making cookies sounded great at the moment. She had just started mixing together ingredients when there was a knock at the door. Thinking it may be Katrina again, having forgotten something, she wiped the flour from her hands with a rag and headed to the door. Upon opening it, her eyes grew wide, seeing someone she was _not_ expecting.

"Zevran?"

"Hello Olyvia."

"What…what are you doing here? How did you find me?" she asked.

"I was previously an assassin for the Antivan Crows, remember?" Zevran asked, "I was trained in this sort of thing?"

"Okay…but why are you here?"

Zevran's smirk vanished, his countenance replaced with a look of regret, "I've been hired to kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long getting this chapter up, I had a bit of writers block for a while, and I was also trying to catch up on a few other chapters for other stories. But I finally got over my writers block so hopefully things will continue to go smoothly.**

**csorciere: You know my interpretation of Zevran too well. :)**

**AeroSpyder: It'll be fine, you'll see.**

**starry-eyed-vixen: Well, thank you! I hope you enjoy this story as well.**

**rrin: Yes, there is more! Much more.**

**Pollyanna24: Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. I've been typing as fast as I can without a spacebar!**

**Isala Uthenera: Cliffhangers seem to be my thing doesn't it? Hehehe, and you'll get your answer very soon.**

**imurhuckleberry: Thanks!**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.**

**gurlygurl1116: Here's more! And thanks!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Alistair was on his way back home, flipping the letter he held around in his hands. It was from Olyvia's family, the one she had been waiting a month for so he knew she would be extremely happy to get it. It would make him feel good seeing the look on her face when he handed it over. He believed that was his lot in life now, to make Olyvia smile. It made him happy seeing her happy, so being able to do that every day, he knew he would have a good, happy life with her.

Before heading inside the house once he reached it, he slipped the letter into his work bag so he could surprise her with it later. Opening the door, he opened his mouth to announce he had returned, when he froze, seeing Zevran sitting in the living room, sharpening one of his daggers. And no Olyvia in sight.

"Hello Alistair," Zevran said coolly.

Alistair was surprised to see Zevran, but he took it as a bad sign that he had found them and that Olyvia wasn't to be seen. There was no telling who was with him, and knowing he was an assassin, who he might be working for. Dropping his bag, he lunged towards the nearest chair, and pulled his sword from where it was hidden between it and the wall, drawing it from the scabbard.

"Is this how you greet a friend?" Zevran asked.

"You and I were never really friends," Alistair growled, "So why are you here? How did you find us anyway?"

"You know, Olyvia asked the same questions," Zevran replied nonchalantly.

Alistair's heart shot up into his throat, thinking Zevran had done the unthinkable, and killed his wife. His _pregnant_ wife.

"Y-you…you didn't," Alistair seethed.

"Didn't what?"

With an angry roar, Alistair lunged at Zevran, thrusting out with the sword, and the elf had to move quick to avoid the blade. He narrowly dodged it, the blade embedding into the back of the chair.

"Whoa! Okay, calm down Alistair! You just need to listen for a moment!"

"Where is Olyvia then?" Alistair shouted.

"What is going on?" he heard Olyvia ask, who then came around the corner from the kitchen, a plate of cookies in her hands.

Pushing Zevran aside, Alistair moved himself between her and the elf, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Alistair," Olyvia said, placing the cookies down on the little table in front of the couch, "You can relax."

Reaching over, she took the sword from his hand, and sheathed it before resting it against the wall. Alistair didn't relax though, and continued to watch Zevran carefully. He sat back down, and Olyvia offered him a few cookies, which the elf was more than happy to oblige.

"He gets _cookies_?" Alistair asked incredulously.

"He's a guest Alistair."

"He's an assassin!"

Olyvia frowned at him, and Alistair added a little more quietly, "Are they poisoned?"

Zevran stopped mid-bite, looking over to Olyvia to see what her reply would be. Reaching over, she grabbed one and took a bite, causing Alistair to make a choking sound as if he were worried she'd hurt herself somehow, especially if they were poisoned.

"No, they're not," Olyvia replied, "So if you'll just wash up, come back, sit down and relax, we can talk."

Grumbling under his breath, Alistair reluctantly headed to the washroom, glaring at Zevran the whole way. Though the elf may have helped him before, he still didn't quite trust him. There was something that still bothered Alistair about him.

Washing as quickly as he could, he returned only to freeze to a stop, choking on his heart as it rammed back up into his throat, seeing Zevran sitting next to Olyvia, her holding his hand to her lower belly. Rushing over, Alistair shoved Zevran aside and sat next to his wife.

"Jealous much?" Zevran asked.

"Alistair, I was just letting him feel the baby kick," Olyvia said.

"He was touching you," Alistair growled.

Olyvia sighed while Zevran just laughed.

"It is alright Olyvia," Zevran said, "I can understand his defensiveness. And congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks…," Alistair muttered, "So why are you here?"

"Aedan hired me to kill you," Zevran replied bluntly.

Alistair went to go for his sword again, but Olyvia stopped him by grabbing him by his arm.

"If I were really here to kill you though, you wouldn't have found your sword where you hid it," Zevran said, "I would have found it and moved it so I had the advantage of having my weapon, while you did not. Also, Olyvia would be dead already."

"I'm thinking you still might try though," Alistair growled.

"Alistair, whether you believe it or not, I am your friend," Zevran said, "I helped you rescue Olyvia when she was kidnapped, and I did it without a price, because I consider you both my friends. I am not here to kill you. I'm here to warn you. Aedan is turning Ferelden upside down trying to find you. He's bent on vengeance, mainly Olyvia here, for crippling him."

"He's crippled?" Olyvia asked.

"His sword arm," Zevran said, "Which I was surprised you knew how to damage him so severely. Morrigan healed him, but knowing her…well, she didn't put much care into treating it properly so he has great difficulty wielding his sword."

"Good," Olyvia said, "I'm glad I managed to do what I intended."

"Then how did he kill the Archdemon?" Alistair asked.

"It wasn't easy," Zevran said, "From what I heard from Oghren, Aedan made Wynne constantly heal him during the battle, so his arm wouldn't be completely useless."

"That would have drained her completely of energy!" Alistair exclaimed.

"It did," Zevran said, "She nearly died. Sten had to carry her down from the Tower."

"Poor Wynne," Olyvia said quietly.

"Tower?" Alistair asked.

"Oh, right, they went to the top of Fort Drakon to draw the Archdemon's attention," Zevran explained, "Of course, this is secondhand knowledge from Oghren. I found him in Denerim to ask him how the battle went. He's apparently taken to living topside rather well."

"How is everyone else?" Olyvia asked, "Leliana? Morrigan?"

"Well, Morrigan is gone," Zevran said, "Heard she just disappeared after the battle. Leliana, she's fine, she's working with the Chantry now. She says hi, by the way, Olyvia. She misses you."

"Glad to hear she's doing well," Olyvia said, "And how about Haybren?"

"I uh…," Zevran became nervous.

Olyvia's eyes widened in horror, "What did Aedan do?"

"More like what he's not doing," Zevran replied, "I don't think he realizes he has a Mabari Hound anymore."

"That's horrible!" Olyvia exclaimed, "The poor dog. He deserves someone who will love him and treat him like the noble beast he is."

"Yes, well, unfortunately for him, being a Mabari Hound, he has already imprinted on someone," Zevran said, "He'll follow Aedan until either one of them are dead. At any rate, my visit, I—."

"How did you find us anyway?" Alistair interrupted.

Zevran sighed, "As I told Olyvia, I was trained to do this sort of thing. You did, however, make it more difficult for me to find you. I didn't think you two were possible of that."

"Thanks," Olyvia said blandly.

"The reason I was able to find you though was because of the letter you sent to your family," Zevran said, "I had been watching them, waiting for a time to speak with them, when they received your first letter. They made it very obvious who it was from. So I followed their return letter here, and with a bit of reconnaissance, found where you lived. Since you have no reason to fear being found and killed by me, or me returning to Aedan to tell him where you are, you should be well off."

"So you're not going to tell Aedan where we are? Even though he hired you?" Alistair asked.

"He betrayed all of us," Zevran said, "And I don't take kindly to traitors. So your secret is safe with me."

"I thought all you cared about was how much you were being paid," Alistair growled.

"Not in this case," Zevran said, "Though I may not have been able to earn your trust completely, you both have earned mine, and I will not betray that trust."

Alistair said nothing, instead just watching the elf for a few minutes, before his glare softened, "I believe you."

"What's this? Do my ears deceive me?" Zevran asked sarcastically, "Did Alistair just say he _believed_ me?"

"Doesn't mean I trust you," Alistair growled.

"I thought the two went hand in hand," Zevran rebutted.

Alistair went back to glaring at the elf. With a small smile, Olyvia placed her hand over Alistair's, giving it a consoling squeeze. Despite the front of dislike for the elf Alistair usually had up, Olyvia knew the two were friends, and at least _had_ gotten along. It was the two of them after all, along with Wynne, who had saved her from the men Eamon hired to kill her.

"Anyway, thank you for helping us Zevran," Olyvia said to change the subject, "We really appreciate it. We just want to forget about Aedan and live our lives."

"It is no trouble," Zevran said.

"I have a question though," Alistair began, "Why is it exactly that Aedan is after us? I mean, we assumed he'd be after us to finish off the job he started at the Landsmeet, but if we're gone…why bother still looking for us? Hiring an assassin to kill us?"

"He, as well as Anora, believe that as long as you're alive, Fereldens will attempt to overthrow their reign and put you back on the throne," Zevran replied, "That you will return to take what you claim to be rightfully yours."

Alistair scoffed, and had he been eating or drinking something, he would have choked on it, "I thought I made it perfectly clear I _don't_ want the throne."

"That's only the little reason for this though," Zevran said, "As I said before, he is rather pissed off at Olyvia for crippling him. He's bent on vengeance, that's his main reason for all of this."

"Vengeance seems to be the only thing his mind is ever on," Olyvia muttered, "First with Howe, now us."

"Lucky us," Alistair grimaced.

Grabbing a few more cookies, Zevran stood, "Well, I best get back to tracking those sneaky fugitives. Don't want them getting too far ahead of me."

Olyvia smiled, "Thank you Zev. Perhaps…we'll see you again?"

Zevran shook his head, "I don't want to lead anyone else Aedan may hire to you so if you do see me again, it will be to warn you Aedan is not far behind me, help you get out of here."

"Then I don't want to see you ever again," Alistair said.

"The feeling is mutual," Zevran retorted, "So fare you well, my friends."

Turning on his heel, he strode over to the door and left without another word. Alistair turned to Olyvia.

"You made him cookies?" he asked in disbelief.

Olyvia rolled her eyes, "I was making myself cookies when he happened to show up on our doorstep."

"You never make me cookies," Alistair complained.

"That is not true and you know it," Olyvia rebutted, "So stop grousing."

Alistair huffed loudly, "You let him touch you."

"Don't tell me you really are jealous," Olyvia said incredulously, "I was just letting him feel the baby kick. Besides, I think it softened him up a little, gave him even more reason to keep our location secret from Aedan."

Alistair muttered angrily under his breath before snatching a cookie and shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

"So what was that Zevran said about following a return letter from my parents back here?" Olyvia asked.

Reaching into his pack, Alistair pulled out the envelope he had placed inside, his heart swelling seeing Olyvia's face light up as she snatched it from his hand and ripped it open. She read it aloud so he could hear what the letter said, which was just an update on how everyone was doing, life going on as normal. They did mention however that a new Teyrn had been appointed over the city and seeing who it was, Olyvia wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing. Good because Fergus Cousland was a good man, she knew that, but bad because he was Aedan's brother, and there was no telling how at home Aedan would make himself.

Finishing the letter, Olyvia got up to write a reply. She paused outside her bedroom doorway.

"I think I should go ahead and tell my family I'm pregnant," Olyvia said to Alistair.

Alistair nodded, "If it's what you want, then do so."

"I'll word it so it sounds like it only recently happened," Olyvia said, "Not two months prior to our wedding."

"Good plan."

Giving her husband a smile, Olyvia slipped into the bedroom. Alistair got up from his seat and picked up his sword from where it rested against the wall, placing it back in its hiding spot. He hoped to receive no more surprise visitors. Ever.

* * *

As night fell, Olyvia headed to bed early due to feeling exhausted while Alistair stayed up a little longer, cleaning up a little and reading a chapter in a book before he too headed to bed. He smiled down at his wife's sleeping form, before slipping under the covers next to her, snaking his arms around her to place his hands on her belly. He smiled wider feeling the slightest kick against his hand.

"Hey," Olyvia whispered quietly.

"Hi," Alistair replied, "I thought you were asleep."

"Not quite," Olyvia said, "Almost though."

Brushing aside her hair, he gave her a kiss on the back of her neck before snuggling up against her, rubbing his hands over her swollen belly.

"You know…we haven't discussed baby names," Olyvia said tiredly.

"No we haven't," Alistair agreed, "Why are you bringing this up now? And at night of all times, I know how much you like your sleep. You're half-awake again, aren't you? You always bring up random things when you're half asleep."

"No…well…maybe," Olyvia replied, "But I am curious to know if you have any suggestions for names."

Alistair thought for a moment before replying, "Well, if we have a boy…what do you think of… Duncan?"

Olyvia rolled over so she could look at Alistair, and he saw a look of distaste on her face, "Not really…sorry. I could live with that being a middle name, but not first."

"That's okay, I can live with that too," Alistair said, "I'm fine with whatever you choose as long as it's not _Aedan_."

"What about something close to that?" Olyvia asked, because I am rather fond of the name Jadyn."

"No, sorry."

"I figured as much, which is fine," Olyvia said, "So…hmm…what would be a good strong name?"

"Alistair," her husband replied, and Olyvia playfully smacked him on his shoulder.

"You're silly."

"You wanted a strong name, I gave you one."

"How about…Caleb? I like Caleb."

"We'll keep it as an option," Alistair said, "Any others?"

Olyvia pursed her lips together in thought, "Well…since you suggested a name of someone important to you…what do you think of Kenneth?"

"It's…okay I guess," Alistair said, "So who is this Kenneth that is apparently important to you? Do I need to hunt him down and kill him?"

Olyvia shook her head, "No. That's my grandfather's name. He passed away before my family and I ended up in Ferelden."

"Oh…sorry, I didn't mean to sound mean about—."

"It's okay," Olyvia assured him, "You didn't know. So you think Kenneth is just okay?"

"Eh…yeah, just a little," Alistair said, "It just sounds…I don't know…soft."

Olyvia chuckled, "You want a tough sounding name for your son?"

Alistair nodded, "Make bullies think twice about beating him up."

Olyvia rolled her eyes, "You're silly."

The two were silent for a few moments, before Alistair blurted out, "Kennic."

Olyvia looked up at her husband curiously, "What?"

"Kennic, that sounds like a good, strong name for a boy," Alistair said, "And is close to Kenneth."

"Hmm…I like it," Olyvia said, "Now how about for a girl?"

Alistair groaned, "Do we really have to do this now? I'm tired. You can pick the girl's name."

"Gertrude?"

"Maker no! Do you want our daughter to hate us?"

"Then pitch in at least a little."

"Okay, fine, anything but Gertrude and others equally as distasteful."

Olyvia chuckled, "I'd never name a daughter of mine Gertrude. I like Illyana, but is that a Ferelden-ish name?"

"Ferelden-ish?" Alistair asked amusedly.

"Oh shut up, I'm half asleep," Olyvia muttered.

Chuckling, Alistair kissed his wife on her forehead, "I think Illyana is a beautiful name. I like it. Very Ferelden-ish."

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?"  
"No," Alistair grinned.

Olyvia grumbled under her breath, "Then just let me go to sleep. I'm tired."

"I thought we were discussing baby names."

"To be continued," Olyvia said, rolling over and scooting backwards so her back was up against Alistair's chest, "Tomorrow morning, or another day. Right now…sleep."

Alistair was fine with that, wrapped his arms around his wife once more, letting himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Alistair took Olyvia's letter to be mailed to Ferelden before heading to work. She had finished writing it last night, and handed it to him as he said his goodbye to her in the morning. Since the blacksmith's shop was near where shipping was handled, it took Alistair hardly any extra time to drop it off. Even if it did, he would have done it since keeping in contact with her family was so important to Olyvia. He knew how much it hurt to be so far away from them, not being able to see them, or even knowing if she ever would.

After a full days' work, Alistair drug himself back home, looking forward to a hot meal and relaxing on the couch, holding his wife in his arms. It wasn't like he was exhausted, since his Grey Warden stamina prevented that, even with him being nearly "cured" from it, he was just tired of being in the sweltering smithy all day, away from his wife, and getting himself burned more often than not. Today he was heading home with a rather nasty one on the back of his hand where a glob of heated metal landed on it.

Entering the house, he expected Olyvia to be working in the kitchen, making the finishing touches to whatever meal she was making, but instead, he found her sitting at the kitchen table, looking bored out of her skull, scratching a piece of charcoal against a piece of paper.

"Everything alright dearest?" Alistair asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah," she said with a long sigh.

Alistair raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound like everything's alright. What's wrong dearest? Is there something bothering you? Is it something I did?"

"It's nothing you did," Olyvia assured him with a small smile, "It's just…it gets so boring here, all alone with hardly anything to do. I clean the house, I've read all our books, I don't want to draw all day because that gets boring after a while. I need another hobby."

Alistair rubbed her back consolingly, "Well…what else are you interested in?"

"Have I told you how musically talented I am?"

"No, I don't believe you've mentioned that," Alistair said, "You play an instrument?"

"Piano mostly," Olyvia said, "Oh what I wouldn't give to be able to play, or even hear music again. That's what I miss the most from back home. The music. But enough of my grousing, I'm sure you'd like dinner now. After you clean up of course."

Pulling back his hand, he looked at it, then to Olyvia's back, sighing in relief to see nothing had come off on her dress. Before she could get to her feet, Alistair took her by the hand, signaling he wanted her to stay.

"I'm not in any rush to eat," Alistair said, "You are upset, and I want to comfort you."

Olyvia smiled lovingly at her husband, "You're too sweet. And I'm not too upset, just bored. Thank you for your concern."

"Your happiness is always my concern," Alistair said, giving her a quick peck on the lips, "Now what were you drawing?"

"Oh, just the Archdemon eating Aedan," Olyvia said, turning the paper so Alistair could see.

He chuckled seeing the picture, since it was comically drawn, the Archdemon looking actually sort of cute while a caricature of Aedan was in its mouth, with x's for eyes and his tongue hanging out.

"I like it," Alistair said.

"Thought you would."

"I didn't know you could draw this well either," Alistair said.

Olyvia just shrugged, "Eh, I'm just okay in the art department. Music is more my thing."

"Then I'm really curious to hear just how well you are with music," Alistair said, "You must be a virtuoso or something."

Olyvia laughed, "Hardly, but I doubt we'll ever have the chance for you to find out."

Alistair shrugged, "Maybe…you never know."

She shrugged as well, before she then noticed Alistair's burnt hand, "Oh my gosh! What happened! Are you alright?"

"I was burned at work again," Alistair replied, "Though this is the nastiest one yet. I'm fine though, it hardly hurts."

"Here, you go clean up, I'll get something to put on that," Olyvia said, getting to her feet and coaxing Alistair up as well.

Doing as his wife told, Alistair went to the washroom and got himself cleaned up, the burn on his hand starting to hurt more with him cleaning it. Olyvia was outside the room waiting for him once he finished, and she sat him back down on the table to care for the wound. He flinched as she applied some poultice to the wound, making it burn like mad for a few seconds before it died down and a cooling sensation spread across his hand. Taking some bandages, she carefully wrapped them around his hand, and once she had tied off the ends, brought his fingers to her lips and gave them a kiss.

"Thank you," Alistair said, an endearing smile on his face.

"You're welcome," Olyvia replied, "Now I shall go bring dinner to the table."

"Wait, one more thing," Alistair said, pulling her closer and giving her a long kiss, "There, now you may go."

Olyvia chuckled as she pushed herself to her feet and headed to the kitchen where the food was. Her husband was silly, but that was one of the main reasons she loved him.

* * *

Alistair wasn't sure how he'd do it, but he knew he was going to, no matter how long it took him to find, or even make one. His wife was suffering from boredom, and he wanted to put a smile back on her face along with giving her something to do while he was at work. He was determined to purchase a piano, but he wasn't sure how he'd get it into the house without Olyvia knowing so he could surprise her with it. Of course, he'd worry about that later. Currently, he was trying to find someone who sold instruments, or made them. So far on his day off, he wasn't having any luck. Since he was in town anyway on errands since Olyvia wasn't up to doing them or accompanying him, he took the chance to look around for said piano. Not finding anything to help him out with that, he went to a book merchant and bought a few novels for Olyvia to read while he continued his search for a piano.

Arriving back at the house, he found his wife still napping on the couch, looking like she had hardly moved from the position she was in when he left.

"Dearest?" Alistair said quietly as he knelt down in front of her, lightly caressing her face, in case she was asleep, he wouldn't wake her since waking the dead was easier than waking her when asleep.

She shifted upon feeling his fingers on her face, blinking her eyes open, "You were gone longer than I expected."

"Well, that's because I got you something," Alistair said, placing the books next to her on the cushion, "Something new for you to read while I'm not here to entertain you with my humor and wit."

Olyvia smiled, picking up the book on top of the pile of six, "Thank you love. That was very sweet and thoughtful of you."

Alistair smiled back, pleased to see the smile on her face. Anything was worth getting one of those smiles. Reaching out with his hand, he placed it on Olyvia's belly.

"So how is the little one doing?"

"They're having a heyday kicking me in the bladder," Olyvia replied, "They need to move again so they're not doing that anymore."

Chuckling, Alistair scooted closer and pressed his lips against her belly, "You're going to make your mother miserable kid. Try to tone it down a little."

Looking up at Olyvia, he found her smiling again, looking at him endearingly.

"What?"

"Oh, you said mother," Olyvia said, "And it made me smile, thinking I'm so close to being one."

"I say you're one already."

"I guess so," she agreed.

Getting back onto his feet, he leaned in and gave his wife a kiss on those oh so tempting lips of hers. Sliding her hands behind his neck, Olyvia then ran her fingers into Alistair's hair, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. He moaned into the kiss, it having been some time since they had been this intimate. He ran his hand along her thigh, almost massaging her muscles he was pressing down into them with his fingers so hard, his arousal quickly growing. He mentally kicked himself for the thoughts he was having, for his wants, because he wasn't sure if that was…okay, while Olyvia was pregnant.

"This isn't fair," Alistair groaned as he abruptly pulled away.

"What's not fair?" Olyvia asked, and looking down at her, Alistair could see her eyes were dark with desire.

"I can't have you the way I want you right now, because you're pregnant," Alistair explained.

Olyvia's eyes trailed down to the bulge in his pants, then back up to his hazel eyes, "I want you too Alistair, but I do have to admit…I'm not sure if it's okay either. I don't think sex would harm the baby, but…I guess better safe than sorry."

Alistair sighed heavily as he nodded in agreement. The next four months would be absolute torture. He was about to go when Olyvia grabbed him by the face with one hand, pulling his mouth down to hers and kissed him passionately while her other hand slid down across his stomach and under the waistline of his pants, her fingers brushing the weeping head of his arousal. A deep, guttural moan rumbled from Alistair's chest as he bucked his hips up against her hand. As of right now, he was rather desperate for any pleasure.

Just as Olyvia's hand encircled his erection, she ripped her hand away and pushed Alistair back as she jumped to her feet.

"Just kicked me again!" Olyvia said to explain her sudden exit to her husband, who looked like he had just been kicked himself, "Sorry I got to go!"

Alistair let out a mournful sigh that was mixed with some frustration as well. This was going to be a long four months indeed.

* * *

Alistair still felt slighted for what happened earlier that afternoon as he trudged off to bed to join his wife. After she had finished her business, she came back still in a willing mood, but Alistair just resigned himself to the torture he would have to endure, and declined the offer, even though he knew he would hurt later. And boy was he hurting now as he made his way to the bedroom.

As usual, Olyvia had gone to bed earlier, so she was already curled up on the bed when he got there, appearing to be asleep. As he slid under the covers after tossing his tunic onto his dresser, he found she was wide awake as she rolled over, wrapping her arms around his waist as she snuggled up as best she could against him. Alistair was quick to note she was naked.

"Did you forget something dearest?" Alistair asked as all the blood ran south once again that day. This was not helping him.

"No," Olyvia replied before kissing him.

Despite how wonderful her kisses were, and how amazing the warmth of her body felt against his, Alistair pulled away from the kiss, scooting himself a short distance away.

"Olyvia, I don't want to chance hurting the baby," Alistair said.

"I know, and I don't expect sex," Olyvia said, as she reached out to her husband, trailing her hand down the expanse of his chest and slipping a few fingers under the waistband to his breeches, tugged him an inch closer. The proximity of her fingers caused a rush of blood to leave his head as it shot down southward to power his second brain, leaving him a little lightheaded.

"I just want to please my husband," Olyvia finished.

"You don't have to merely because I want it."

"But I _want_ to," Olyvia said, as she tugged down on his breeches, "Because giving you pleasure, gives me pleasure."

Alistair wasn't exactly sure what to say, if he should say anything, but it turned out he didn't need to as Olyvia ventured further down his body with her hand. He gasped as he bucked his hips against her hand, his whole body just aching for her touch, for that wondrous release he could get. As long as Olyvia wasn't doing this out of pity, he wasn't going to argue and let himself get lost in the euphoria caused by his wife's touch.

* * *

Victory was sweet indeed. After spending a few more days in town, Alistair finally found someone who could make a piano _and_ deliver it to the house, with the help of a friend of his who also happened to be a neighbor. It would take a few weeks, but that also gave Alistair plenty of time to figure out how to get Olyvia out of the house when she already hated going out and about being five months pregnant.

When the day came for it to be delivered, Alistair hurried home after work, got himself cleaned up really quick, and tried convincing Olyvia to go out for a walk.

"A walk? Really?" Olyvia asked.

"Yes?" Alistair replied uncertainly, "It's a beautiful evening, I thought…it might be nice to just take a short stroll."

Olyvia strummed her fingers on her belly as she thought over it. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to get some fresh air. It'd been a while since she spent much time outside anyway. Though it did seem awfully suspicious to her that Alistair seemed in a rush to get her to go with him.

"Okay," she agreed.

Alistair smiled as he helped her to her feet, and since it was still warm out, they didn't need to bother with grabbing anything to keep themselves warm and headed outside. They headed up the street and turned down another leading towards the outskirts of town.

"You said a short stroll, didn't you?" Olyvia asked.

"We aren't going far, don't worry," Alistair replied, "We're not going to head all the way out of the town."

"Good, because I'm not sure how my feet would be able to handle it."

Alistair squeezed his wife's hand encouragingly, sending a silent message that it'd be just fine and he was right there for her if needed. They walked at a slow pace so Olyvia was comfortable, while she followed Alistair's lead because it seemed to her he was attempting to take her somewhere specific rather than just a random route.

They left the cramped housing district, entering a more spacious, nature area where the houses were few and far between, with small rolling hills and flower filled meadows surrounded by the great trees of the forest. It looked absolutely beautiful, with the grass a vibrant green and the flowers painting the meadow with its array of colors. Springtime in Antiva certainly was beautiful.

"Okay, I think this was worth it," Olyvia said, turning to smile up at Alistair.

Alistair smiled back, "I thought you would appreciate this."

Walking up a small incline, the couple sat down to let Olyvia rest her feet, and to just soak up the last rays of the sun as it made its way closer to the mountains. Leaning against her husband, Olyvia rested her head on his shoulder to make herself comfortable. It was moments like this that she really enjoyed the most. Just simply being together, enjoying each other's company.

"Are you happy here?" Olyvia asked out of the blue after they had sat there for nearly five minutes in silence.

Alistair turned his head to look down at her, "Of course I am, I'm with you. Why do you ask? Are you unhappy here?"

"No, not at all," Olyvia replied, "And I meant here as in Antiva."

"My answer is still the same," Alistair said, "We could be in the swamps where Morrigan lived and I would be perfectly happy."

Olyvia laughed, "I may not be as happy. It was cold down there."

"So you're happy here?"

Olyvia nodded, "I thought I answered that already, but yes, I am. I like it here. It's very peaceful. And warm."

Alistair chuckled. He knew Olyvia hated the cold, but he didn't know warmth seemed to be such a priority.

"It'll be a great place to raise a family," Olyvia continued, "Everyone has been very helpful and friendly. Our child will have a good life here."

Alistair agreed wholeheartedly with that, and placed his hand on her belly, hoping to feel the baby kick again. It was being still at the moment though, so he unfortunately received no prodding at his hand.

As the sun kissed the mountaintops, the couple decided to head back home, Alistair deeming it enough time for his plan seeing as how they had been gone for half an hour or so. Upon reaching the house, Alistair went ahead of his wife to open the door, and peeking inside, found that the piano was just where he had specified it to go. With Olyvia right behind him, he quickly darted behind her and covered her eyes.

"What now?" Olyvia asked laughingly, "What more surprises do you have for me?"

"Just step inside and you'll see," Alistair replied, keeping close to her as she slowly made her way inside.

Once inside, Alistair turned her towards the piano and had her walk closer before stopping. Asking if she was ready, she replied that she was, so he let his hands drop down to his sides. Olyvia paused for a moment, her eyes going wide in surprise seeing the upright piano in her living room. Once over her surprise, she walked over to it and ran her hand across the smooth yellow birch wood.

"Did you do this?" she asked, turning her head to look at Alistair.

"Uh well, I didn't _make_ it, but I had someone make it and bring it here…to surprise you," Alistair said, "I remember you saying how bored you got, and how much you enjoyed music so I…wanted to get one for you."

Walking back to her husband, a huge smile on her face, Olyvia threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love you," she said, "You're the best."

"I wouldn't say that," Alistair said laughingly.

"But you are," Olyvia said, "How did I get so lucky?"

"You stole Aedan's coin purse, which quite a bit of what we had left from that went to this."

"You thought of it though, so thank you," Olyvia said, giving him another kiss.

"So…are you going to play to show me just how good you are?" Alistair asked.

Her lips curling up into a smirk, Olyvia walked back towards the piano, "I guess I could."

Olyvia spent the rest of the evening on the piano before finally dragging herself to bed, with the biggest smile Alistair had ever seen on her face. And that was what made this worthwhile, just to see that.

* * *

A few days later more news from Ferelden had arrived in their town, of which Olyvia and Alistair weren't all that surprised about. Another civil war was brewing, the start of which coming from Highever, but the details were just wild conjecture and rumors. Some said the King had gone to Highever specifically to attack the Teyrn because he had been having an affair with the Queen, others said the Teyrn started it, trying to control the king because he was his older brother and believed he was more superior than he and the king wouldn't stand for that. All in all, Olyvia and Alistair could tell that it was Aedan's temper that was the main cause.

"I'm really not surprised this has happened," Olyvia said once Alistair finished telling her all that he heard while they had dinner, "Aedan has always acted irrationally, not caring for the consequences."

"Poor Highever though, he made a mess of it as he left," Alistair said, "Speaking of Highever though…guess what else I got."

Olyvia perked up as he pulled out _two _envelopes from his pack, and with a squeal, snatched them from his hands. Alistair went back to his meal as Olyvia ripped open the first letter that was from her parents, since the other said it was just from her sister Dianna. Olyvia was silent as she read over it, still eating a few bites of food herself, until a few minutes later she let out an infuriated scream, making Alistair jump.

"That _bastard_!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, yes I know it's been a loooooooooooong time since I updated this story. I was having SO much trouble writing it, I had writer's block for like…two weeks when I was struck with pure genius (at least that's what I'm going to call it).**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! After…probably chapter four…I'm possibly going to put the updates on this one on hold and finish Where I Belong: Dianna's Story because Allegiance will span over many years while Dianna's story does not, and I don't want to give away anything in that story in this one because there will be mentions of what's going on in that story in this one. They're family, they keep each other updated with what's going on.**

**imurhuckleberry: Sorry for leaving you hanging for over a month. But here's the next chapter!**

**csorciere: Yes, you do see some more Zevran. In this chapter! And it makes me happy hearing you're enjoying both the stories. It's so hard keeping up with the writing! Aiee!**

**gurlygurl116: :D Thank you, I'm glad you like it!**

**Isala Uthenera: I am continuing, it just takes a while for me to write, especially when I lose my mojo. But mojo is back!**

**Guest: Hahaha, yeah I had to put in the cookie part. And if you like Zev, he'll be in this chapter.**

**Pollyanna24: I think Alistair would be the sweetest husband! (Not as sweet as my own, but I digress) And they'll find that out this chapter. ;)**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Alistair stared at his wife with wide, terrified eyes. He could practically see smoke billowing out from her ears as her face turned red with rage, her fingers clawing into the letter, looking like she was about to shred it. She looked so pissed, and ready to kill, that he was starting to fear for his own safety and wasn't sure if he should try asking what was wrong. Even darkspawn would have gone running back to their holes if they saw her right now.

"I. Am going. To _kill_ him!" Olyvia roared, slamming the letter down onto the table.

"W-w-who?"

"Who do you think!?" Olyvia shouted.

Alistair shrunk back in his seat. He was sure her being pregnant and "hormonal" as she called it, made her fury that much worse.

"R-right…stupid of me to ask," Alistair said quickly, "What did he do then?"

"He _burned_ _down_ my family's house! With all but my dad inside!" Olyvia exclaimed, and Alistair went from staring in fright to horror, "He tied Dianna to her bed so she couldn't get out, and some of his guard did the same to Mom and Rosemary. The only reason they survived was because the Teyrn got them out just in time. Oh he is…he is so dead! I'll kill him myself!"

"Maker's breath," Alistair said quietly, "He's…gone insane hasn't he?"

"Are you giving him an excuse for his behavior?" Olyvia asked shrilly.

"No! Maker, no! I'm just saying…he's gone completely over the edge rather than walking on it and flirting with insanity when we were traveling together," Alistair replied, "I'm…not _surprised_, it was bound to happen. I'm sorry your family was the victim of Aedan's anger."

Olyvia was still seething mad, but now she wasn't venting any towards Alistair, turning her death glare back to the letter.

"That's not even all he did," Olyvia said, "You want to know the cause of the civil war? It's right here!" Olyvia pounded her finger against the letter, "Aedan figured out who my family was so he went to their house to search it for anything that might lead him to me, and his brother Fergus, the _Teyrn_, went to stop him, and Aedan put a blade in his gut!"

Alistair was certain his eyes couldn't grow any wider, "Okay, he may be king, but he is taking this too far, not even he can get away with that. Who could attack their own brother anyway?"

"Aedan can apparently," Olyvia said, "I can't believe…poor Fergus."

Alistair raised an eyebrow, "You speak as if you know him."

"Well…I know a little more than the average Ferelden…I think."

"Right, because of your…freaky 'game' knowledge or whatever," Alistair said.

Olyvia frowned, "It's not freaky."

"Says you, but you really freak me out with things you know," Alistair said.

"Whatever," Olyvia said with a sigh, "But anyway, Fergus has gone through enough, losing his whole family. Considering how Fergus has declared war against him, I'm assuming he doesn't consider Aedan a brother anymore."

"I wouldn't," Alistair grumbled.

Olyvia folded the letter back up, taking in heavy breaths in an effort to calm herself, but it really wasn't working. Putting the letter back into the envelope, she slammed it back down onto the table before shoveling food into her mouth. She needed to distract herself with something else before she ended up breaking something. Alistair sat quietly in his seat, eating his meal a forkful at a time, too scared to make any sudden movements or speak. She finished her food before him, and after dumping the dishes in the sink, she grabbed the letters and headed off to read the one from Dianna elsewhere. Finishing up his dinner, Alistair went over to the sink and began to wash the dishes. The kitchen felt the safest place to be now that his fuming wife was in another room.

He had gotten nearly all the dishes cleaned when Olyvia came back into the kitchen, looking dumbfounded as she stared at the letter in her hand, making Alistair extremely curious as to what the letter held that caused such an extreme change in her mood.

"Do I dare ask, what now?" Alistair asked cautiously.

"Apparently Fergus has a thing for my sister, Dianna," Olyvia replied, "He kissed her, but Dianna thinks it's only because she looks a lot like Oriana, his deceased wife. Yeah, she kind of does, now that I think about it."

"I'm lost," Alistair muttered.

Olyvia then had to explain to Alistair what happened at Highever Castle after Fergus left with the army to aid the king during the Blight. Alistair knew the whole family had been slaughtered, from Aedan's own account, what little he did tell of it, but Alistair had no idea the current Teyrn had been married, his wife and son killed that night.

"Oh…," Alistair said quietly once she finished, "With your sister looking so much like his deceased wife, I bet it brings up a lot of painful memories just seeing her."

"That or he's able to look past it and likes her for her," Olyvia said, "At any rate, she's confused on what to do and has asked for my advice…so I'm going to be thinking about what to write for the next hour or two. Honestly, how does she think I'll be able to help?"

She started to leave again when she screeched to a halt, and back up into the kitchen again, "When I write back to my parents, shall I ask my mom if sex while pregnant is okay?"

Alistair's face turned beet red, his ears burning hotly in embarrassment, "Ask your mother if—no! D-don't ask that! T-t-too embarrassing."

"So you'd rather go without?"

"I…well I…stop confusing me woman!"

"Shall I ask someone else then?" Olyvia asked with a chuckle.

"Just…do whatever you want, I'll just never live it down," Alistair replied, turning back around and resumed where he left off with cleaning the dishes.

Olyvia chuckled again and left to go back to their room to write the return letters. Alistair's ears still burned with his blush. You just didn't…talk about that sort of thing with other people.

When Alistair headed to bed that night, he found his wife still writing away on the parchment. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek before moving over to the bed, pulling off his tunic and tossing it into his drawer so he was ready to crawl into bed.

"You coming to bed anytime soon?" he asked as he crawled under the covers.

"I'm finishing up the letter to my parents," Olyvia replied, "Took me a while to figure out what to write to Dianna, but I finally figured it out. I won't be long, the lamp will be out soon."

"Take your time," Alistair said, stretching out on the bed so he was taking up as much space as his large stature could, which was just about the entire bed, "So what did you decide on telling your sister?"

"To just…talk to him," Olyvia replied, "That's really the only way to clear things up between them. From what she told me, it sounded like there was a big misunderstanding between the two of them and absolutely no communication between them. The number one reason relationships don't work, is because the couple don't talk."

"Sounds like good advice to me."

"Except I doubt she'll talk to him," Olyvia sighed, "She's just so shy."

"Well, you were rather shy yourself."

"She's even worse. Like a hundred times worse."

"Oh…well…good luck to her then."

Olyvia went back to focusing on her letter, Alistair hearing the quill scratch against the parchment as she continued to furiously write away on it. After another few minutes, she finally finished, blowing on the ink so it would dry faster before folding it up and placing it in a simple envelope, writing the address that it was to be sent to. Once both letters were set out for Alistair to grab on his way out, Olyvia changed out of her dress into a nightgown, and crawled under the covers next to her husband, moving his leg and arm out of her way.

"Goodnight kiss," Olyvia whispered, turning his head towards her to give him a kiss on the lips, before rolling over onto her side so she would be comfortable.

Alistair rolled over as well and slung an arm over her side, his hand resting on her belly again, "I love you, goodnight."

"Love you too."

* * *

The following day at work was a long day for Alistair, the hours ticking by like years it seemed. His day didn't go over well either. He had been yelled at by a few customers, some wealthy young men who thought they knew their swords and how to wield one. Alistair didn't bother trying to correct them, and let them take their blasted swords, hoping they would cut themselves for their idiocy. As he walked home, he was definitely hoping Olyvia would be in a better mood than she was yesterday after those letters. He didn't want to have to tread lightly around his own house, and just grouse around for a little, maybe take a long, hot bath to help him relax and get rid of the grime caked onto his skin. And a large meal. With a measly lunch, his Grey Warden appetite was just raving. Even with having the taint diminished within him due to Avernus's treatment, he still had the appetite of a Grey Warden, much to the chagrin of his and Olyvia's coin purse. Luckily his job replenished that enough.

"Hi, I'm home," Alistair announced unenthusiastically as he entered the house, kicking off his boots just inside the doorway.

He was surprised to find his wife scurry across the room as fast as her waddling body would allow, and throw her arms around his neck as she kissed him. Well, today was already getting better.

"I'm still covered in grime, and you give me a kiss?" Alistair asked incredulously, "What happened? What…what day is it? Is today some sort of anniversary?"

Olyvia giggled, "No, it's not. I just wanted to kiss you. I missed you a lot today. Did you send off the letters?"

"Just about the one thing I did right today," Alistair said with a groan, setting his pack down.

"Another bad day at work?"

"Got yelled at by a few customers," Alistair replied, rotating his shoulders to get his muscles moving, trying to help them relax, "And then the usual of getting burns and cuts, well, a little more than usual, but I'll live."

Grabbing her husband's hands, Olyvia brought lifted them to her face to inspect them, her brow furrowing seeing the fresh cuts and burns.

"Oh, my poor love," Olyvia kissed his knuckles, "Feel better?"

"Maybe a little," Alistair said, before wrapping a hand around his wife's waist and pulled her closer to give her a firm kiss, "Now I feel better."

Olyvia smiled up at her husband, "Well, I have some news that might make your day better."

"Aedan died?"

Olyvia chuckled, "No, although that would be fantastic. I hope you won't be too terribly embarrassed or upset with me about this, but…I spoke with Evelyn today about our…_intimacy_."

Alistair groaned, "Great, and there goes my good feeling. I'm just going to hide myself in the washroom, maybe drown myself in the tub."

He went to walk around her, but when his wife's hands wrapped around his forearm he stopped and turned back to her, his face steadily starting to turn red.

"Just want to let you know that yes, it is okay," Olyvia said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh…well I guess that is good to know…for the sake of my privacy."

"I didn't mention anything too private, but I figured you'd prefer to know than suffer the rest of my pregnancy, and then some."

Alistair grumbled under his breath, not wanting to agree with her, but he sort of did. Closing the distance between the two of them, Olyvia gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," she said, "And I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you. It's just…well…you're not the only one who was suffering."

"I love you too, and it's okay," Alistair said, kissing her forehead, "I'll get over it. I'm not upset with you, just…I don't think I'll ever be able to look Evelyn in the face ever again."

Olyvia chuckled, "She understands my predicament exactly though, she understands how needy men are."

"I'm not needy!" Alistair said indignantly.

Olyvia raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh…anyway, she won't bring it up, she won't even look at you funny."

"Well…then I guess it'll be easier."

"So anyway…you may now go clean up and I'll start putting supper on the table."

With a nod, Alistair went ahead and did that, deciding to take his hot bath after supper. He was pleased to see it was a fairly large meal upon entering the dining room, and ate over half of it. There would still be some left for him to take to work as his lunch on the morrow. Ugh, thinking of another day of work made him groan. He couldn't wait for his weekend.

The two of them worked on washing the dishes while Olyvia heated some water for Alistair's bath, and when he finished his part of the dishes, filled the tub partway with cold water to add the boiled water to. With Olyvia being six months pregnant, both of them decided it was best if she didn't lift anything too heavy, and lugging the water around was a hefty task.

Adding the large cauldron of hot water later, Alistair tested the temperature and found it just perfect. Stripping down, he got into the tub and let the hot water work at relaxing his muscles. Closing his eyes, he allowed his body to unwind.

"Is there room for the pregnant lady too?"

Opening his eyes, he found Olyvia standing next to the tub with only her robe on.

"I could use a bath," she added.

"There is always room for my wife when it involves her being naked," Alistair said, earning a splash of water into his face.

Hanging her robe on the wooden rack with their towels, she carefully climbed into the tub as Alistair sputtered out the water she splashed at him. She sat so her back was against Alistair's chest, giving her a comfortable, and warm backrest. Alistair wound his arms around, and rested his hands on her belly.

"Just three more months," Alistair whispered into her ear.

Olyvia smiled, "Been counting down the months have we?"

"I've been counting the days," Alistair replied, "I can't wait until the little one is born."

"Me too," Olyvia said, "But that's because the constant kicking me in the bladder isn't fun."

Alistair chuckled, "Hasn't moved from that spot?"

"Seems to be their favorite position. They keep going back to it."

"Oh so they have moved around a bit then, that's good."

Olyvia nodded in agreement, "I'd worry otherwise."

After relaxing for a few minutes, the two helped each other bathe, which was mostly splashing each other in the face, telling the other they were trying to help get their hair wet. Olyvia was finished first, since she didn't have the same coat of grime Alistair did, and got out to let him take care of that. Wrapping her robe around her after drying off, she grabbed her hairbrush and began brushing out her hair, going to the bedroom to sit down on the bed and be comfortable while she did so. A few minutes after setting her brush down on the desk, and lying on her side on the bed, Alistair entered the room, with only his towel wrapped around his waist. Kneeling down onto the bed, he bent down and kissed his wife.

"So…what was it you were telling me earlier we could do?"

* * *

Zevran was perched high up in an oak tree, the green foliage thick in the spring weather giving him the perfect amount of cover to hide himself from the "ever vigilant" castle guard. Aedan really hadn't made that good of choice in the men he hired, Zevran caught most of them snoozing while they were to be guarding. There were even a few times Zevran was able to just waltz right through the gardens and the guards not take notice because they were sleeping.

So why was Zevran hanging out in a tree at the palace in Denerim? Well, after making sure Alistair and Olyvia were doing well in Antiva, he returned to Ferelden to watch Aedan, see what other plans he was doing. Of course, when he arrived in Denerim, Aedan wasn't to be found, having gone to Highever again in search for the fugitives. When Aedan first sent Zevran out on this quest, he told the assassin he wanted him to return every two months or so to give him an update, and he was getting close to yet another update. To inform him he had nothing of course. Zevran was very good with lying and bluffing, he did it for a living for _years_. Only another Crow could possibly tell he was lying, and only possibly, he was just that good.

He spent most of his time hanging out in the oak tree in the gardens, the Queen seemed particularly fond of walking through them when she was troubled to help calm her mind, and being married to Aedan, she was troubled constantly.

Lounging in the tree, playing with his daggers, his elven ears caught the sound of voices, the Queen's and someone else's that he vaguely recognized. Pivoting around to where he was laying down on the thick oak branch, he peered through the trees to see who it was. The black hair and sour countenance gave the man away at once. The Queen's father, Loghain. He must have been back from fulfilling Grey Warden duties.

"I worry for your safety Anora," he was saying, "Your…husband, clearly is not stable."

"I've been just fine the last six months," she replied, "He's too focused on other things to bother with me."

"But now he needs _you_ to do something for him," Loghain said, "Being merely your consort, he doesn't have the power to raise the armies he so desires to start this war. This is a decision both of you have to make, and I know you're against it."

"I've called for a Landsmeet so the issue with Teyrn Cousland can be settled, and the right way," Anora said, "I do not trust a single word Aedan says so I won't take his word and allow him to march an army to Highever. Teyrn Cousland is a powerful, and loyal ally to the royal family, I won't have his brother needlessly slaughter a city in a tantrum brought about by sibling rivalry."

"I do not think it is simply that," Loghain sighed. They were now under the oak tree so Zevran could hear them very clearly, "And as your father, it's my job to tell you that you are also partially to blame."

"Me!?" Anora asked incredulously, "How is Aedan's temper issues _my_ fault?"

"You know his only focus is hunting down Maric's bastard son and that woman of his," Loghain replied, "Had you not suggested killing Alistair, this might have turned out differently."

"Alistair wanted to have _you_ killed father!" Anora retorted, the two were quickly moving away, and wanting to hear the rest of this intriguing conversation, Zevran nimbly slipped down the trunk and followed behind, hiding behind the hedges and flower speckled bushes, "I was not going to let him convince Aedan to do that."

"From what I've seen, no one is able to convince Aedan to do anything," Loghain grumbled, and Zevran had to nod in agreement.

"He's a blood-thirsty bastard, I'm certain he would have killed Alistair himself eventually," Anora went on, "So it's _not_ my fault."

"Not _entirely_ your fault," Loghain said, "But you do understand why I say you are also responsible."

Anora sighed, and nodded, "I do…oh father, I don't know why I ever agreed to marry him! It seemed like a good idea at the time, and…and he was very convincing. Maybe marrying Alistair would have been better."

Zevran rolled his eyes. There would have been no way Alistair would have done that, or Olyvia allowing it. Olyvia probably would have strangled Anora for mentioning it, even in passing and not really considering it as an option. Alistair and Olyvia were deeply in love, a bond so strong that nothing would ever tear them apart and they had proven that.

"Maybe…but could you really live with someone who looked so much like Cailan?"

"Well maybe if you hadn't _killed_ Cailan in the first place, we wouldn't even have this issue!" Anora snapped, "So maybe this is all _your_ fault, father."

Zevran cringed. Ooh, what a comeback, that one had to sting.

"Anora," Loghain chided.

"Don't Anora me father," she interrupted, "I loved Cailan! And you killed him because you thought him as childish, believing the Grey Wardens were the key to defeating the Blight. Now you know he was right!"

"I know," Loghain said sorrowfully, "And I…I am sorry for what I've done. I did not know it would cause you this much suffering. I didn't…I didn't know you loved him."

"Well maybe you should have _talked_ to me," Anora rebutted, "Then you would have."

They continued to talk about their broken relationship, how difficult it would be for Anora to trust her father again, and Zevran was quickly getting bored of the conversation. Couldn't they go back to talking about Aedan's plans? Rounding another corner, Zevran suddenly found himself being yelled at.

"Halt! Who are you and what are you doing in the palace gardens?"

Turning around, Zevran found a guard approaching him, spear held out threateningly. Wow, so one _wasn't_ snoozing, what a surprise.

Anora and Loghain, who weren't much further ahead of him, whirled around, startled to find someone else beside the guard was there.

"I have been called for a meeting with his Majesty," Zevran replied. Phew, thank _goodness_ Aedan was actually expecting him, this could have ended messily. He hadn't expected the guard to be where he was, or awake.

"Right, we'll just see about—."

"He is telling the truth, guardsman," Anora said, "Aedan hired him six months ago. Do you have news for him?"

Zevran turned to face the Queen, "No more news than usual. I can't exactly do my job two months at a time. The trail can get cold."

Anora sighed, "This will only worsen his temper. Guardsman, please escort him to the study. I believe that is where his Majesty is currently."

The guard paled, "V-v-very well, your Highness."

Motioning for the elf to follow, the guard turned and headed towards the castle entrance. Though Zevran had hoped to postpone his meeting with Aedan a few more days, he could see him now. Walking through the castle halls, Zevran swiped a few valuables, stealthily of course. No one would miss them, not for a while at least.

They hadn't even reached the study when Zevran could hear the sounds of destruction. Once outside the study door, both he and the guard could hear it was coming from inside. The guard was shaking like a leaf he was so terrified to knock. Pitying the man, Zevran stepped forward and knocked.

"WHAT!?"

"Oh it's just your favorite elven assassin," Zevran replied coolly, though he was slightly unnerved by the man. He was, after all, still a Grey Warden and could kill Zevran, though with much more difficulty with his injured arm, "Do not worry, I was escorted inside by your guard."

The guard gave the elf a look of gratitude, allowing him to not speak. He did jump though as the door was ripped open, and a livid Aedan stood in the doorway.

"You better have some good news," Aedan seethed.

Looking past him, Zevran could see the study was in complete disarray. Aedan definitely had terrible temper tantrums.

"Do you wish for me to step inside so we may speak privately?" Zevran asked.

With a jerking motion, he opened the door further and stood sideways to allow enough room for Zevran to pass. As he walked in, Aedan shot a glare at the guard.

"Get back to your post!"

With a quick nod, the guard hurried away. Zevran winced as the door was slammed behind him.

"Doing some redecorating?" Zevran asked, giving the room an overall glance. It looked awful, like he hadn't bothered cleaning up after a few tantrums and let it get worse.

"Just spit it out already Zevran," Aedan snapped, "I am not in the mood for your evasiveness. Have you found them?"

Zevran took in a deep breath, and let it out in a quick short breath before replying, "No."

Aedan roared in anger before grabbing the end of the desk and upturning it, sending papers flying and the inkwell crashing to the floor, creating a large black puddle on the floor.

"Why not!?" Aedan roared.

"Um…perhaps because I'm required to come back here every two months and give you an update?" Zevran replied, still keeping his cool, "Trails grow cold over the time it takes to travel back to Denerim."

"Any leads then! Any?"

Zevran shook his head. Aedan stomped over to him, stopping a few inches short, and peered down at him, his green eyes locking with Zevran's golden ones. He appeared to be looking for something, to tell whether he was lying or being honest perhaps? Zevran had been doing this sort of thing since he was a child, there was nothing Aedan could do to make him drop his guard, or give away his bluff.

"Get out of here," Aedan growled, pointing to the door, "And I don't want to see you again until you have found them, or a lead that will take me to them. Got it?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Zevran said humbly, crossing his arms in front of his chest and bowed before leaving.

He let out a sigh of relief once he was out of there. That was rather stressful. He really expected Aedan to run him through. Now to go back to his oak tree and resume spying.

* * *

Not much happened over the next few days, except the nobles arriving for the Landsmeet, but they didn't stay at the castle, just coming to inform the Queen they had arrived before heading to their respective, temporary, homes in Denerim. The real excitement started when Teyrn Cousland arrived. Hearing he was arriving, Zevran made his way into the castle, and spied from above the rafters in the great hall where Queen Anora was waiting for him. He entered the hall, accompanied by two dozen men or more, and approached the Queen, bowing reverently just a few feet away from her.

"Your Highness," he greeted.

"Teyrn Cousland, I am glad you have come to set matters straight," she said with a reverent nod in his direction.

"It is my duty and my honor, your Highness."

Anora jumped as a door slammed loudly against the stone wall, and Zevran bit his lower lip seeing Aedan storm in. Oh this wasn't going to be pretty.

"I told you I didn't want him here!" Aedan roared at Anora, "The only thing to settle is his time of death! He is a traitor to his King and country!"

"That is what the Landsmeet is for," Anora said, "You need to keep your head and do things the proper way Aedan, else you will not keep your title for long."

"Is that a threat?" Aedan whirled around on his wife.

"I'm just reminding you of the laws, Aedan," Anora replied, "You are not exempt from them because you are my _consort_."

Aedan's lip curled up as he growled. He hated it when she reminded him of his status as her consort.

"The issue you have with your brother will be settled at the Landsmeet," Anora said, "As will your claim to controlling _our_ armies. I will not authorize you to command over them if Teyrn Cousland has done nothing wrong."

Zevran could see Aedan was really close to losing control, and gave props to Anora for having the guts to stand up to Aedan as she were. If anyone else were in her position, they probably would have let Aedan have the power he wanted to avoid a confrontation, or an immediate death.

"But he has wronged me!" Aedan shouted, and the Teyrn just shook his head disapprovingly, as if he couldn't believe Aedan would act this way towards his wife _and_ in front of a crowd.

"I'm not exactly inclined to believe your claim he attacked _you_," Anora said, "Even if he did, I doubt he would have done so without good reason. If you were acting as you are now, I'd say that was reason enough."

That was enough to make Aedan snap, and with a swing of his left arm, backhanded Anora across the face. Everyone in the room gasped as his gauntleted hand made contact with the soft flesh of her cheek and she spun around from the force of it before falling to the floor. The one thing Aedan didn't realize was that her father was in the room.

"How dare you lay a hand on my daughter!" Loghain roared as he surged forward, drawing his sword from his sheath.

Aedan drew his sword, and blocked the blow, but cringed under the mighty blow as pain erupted in his right hand, the vibrations from the hit causing his whole arm to ring in agony. Unable to help himself, Zevran slapped his hands over his eyes. He couldn't watch.

Knowing this would turn into a bloodbath, Teyrn Cousland intervened, grabbing Loghain by the collar of his armor and pulling him back, then stepping in between him and Aedan.

"That is enough!" he shouted, the tone of his voice demanding respect from them, which they gave, reluctantly in Aedan's case, but he didn't want everyone ganging up on him with his crippled arm, "There has been enough blood shed to last a thousand lifetimes. Put your anger aside and focus what is really important here, which is the country's well-being."

He shot a look at Aedan when he said than, who glared back before sheathing his sword. Loghain reluctantly sheathed his, keeping an ever vigilant eye on Aedan. He wasn't going to let him hurt his daughter.

Anora got to her feet, her hand placed over the stinging flesh that was already bruising from the hit. Being her father's daughter, she stormed over to Aedan, and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you touch me like that?" she seethed, "I am your wife!"

Aedan growled in anger and grabbed her by her arm, "You and I need to talk."

He literally drug her out of the hall, since she wasn't about to go anywhere with him, but he was too strong and her shoes did nothing but slide easily across the stone floor. Loghain was about to go after them when Teyrn Cousland held out an arm to stop him.

"I know she's your daughter," he began, "But I think you've done enough."

"He will hurt her, you know that!"

"The possibility is rather high, but there is still the chance that they'll have a heated argument," the Teyrn replied, "I think he values his position too highly to chance losing it by further abuse."

"Well I'm not going to stand here and just _let_ him," Loghain growled, pushing the Teyrn aside and exiting the hall the same door Aedan took Anora through.

Teyrn Cousland sighed. This already wasn't going well.

* * *

Dragging Anora to their bedroom, Aedan threw her inside before slamming the door shut behind them. She stumbled, but caught her footing before she fell onto the floor, and swiveled around to face her husband.

"How can you side with Fergus?" he asked venomously, "He is trying to stop us putting away criminals!"

"They're not exactly criminals Aedan."

"Olyvia attacked me!" he roared, closing the distance between them so he was shouting in her face, "You saw her! _That_ was a crime. And do you really want Alistair still around, a threat to our rule?"

"You know I want to keep my title, and I would feel better with him out of the way, but if they've been gone for this long why keep searching?"

"Because they may be waiting until we lower our guard!" Aedan shouted, "So why are you trying to stop me?"

"Causing another civil war is _not_ the solution to this!" Anora shouted back, "Why aren't you thinking straight Aedan? This is very unlike how you were when we first met. You could actually think things through back then!"

Anger flashed in Aedan's eyes and he grabbed Anora by the throat. She instinctively grabbed his hand, trying to pry it off, but again she wasn't nearly strong enough. He wasn't squeezing hard enough to choke her, but enough to give her the message that she was pissing him off and didn't want to hear another word from her. After a few moments, he took in a deep breath, and seemed to forcibly remove his hand, dropping it back to his side.

"I am your _wife_ Aedan," she said, tears springing to her eyes, "You shouldn't be treating me like this. We should be working _together_."

"You say that, but you won't allow me to do what I must to hunt down these fugitives."

"You don't discuss anything with me Aedan," Anora went on, "You only demand things from me. That is not how it works. If we want to bring Ferelden out of the hole it's in, we need to work together and focus on that. Not Alistair and Olyvia. We can focus on them at a later date."

Aedan growled in frustration, "But I want to find them and take care of them now!"

"Do you even hear yourself? You sound like a child!"

He glared at her, and opened his mouth to retort when there was a knock on the door. Whirling around, he stomped over and opened it to find Loghain standing there.

"What?" he shouted.

"If you think I'm going to leave you alone with my daughter after what you did, you are sorely mistaken," Loghain growled.

Anora walked over to the door, "Father, I'm fine."

He still didn't take his glare off Aedan, and didn't move either. Anora sighed.

"Please Father, you'll just make this worse."

"I'm not—."

"Please go," she said with a more authoritative tone.

With a disgruntled growl, he reluctantly turned and walked away. Aedan slammed the door shut and stormed over to the bed where he threw himself down on top of it. Anora sighed. He certainly was childish. What in the name of the Maker happened with him?

* * *

Aedan was just so…angry. He never felt so angry before, it _was_ rather unlike him. How could two people cause such hate and anger? It was exhausting.

_It's because it's Alistair and Olyvia_, he thought bitterly. _Alistair is just too…happy, too sarcastic. No one deserves to be that happy and the sarcasm is annoying. And then Olyvia…she ruined my life. I can barely fight with this arm of mine now thanks to her. I will make her pay for that. I will make them both pay for what they've done to me. It's both their fault._

And being angry, and doing the things he did, was all he could do to tame the demon inside him before it reared its ugly head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so…finally got this chapter done. I hadn't been in the mood for typing the last few weeks, life being life and throwing stuff at me. Anyway, no Alistair or Olyvia this chapter so sorry, but it took longer than I thought for certain things to occur. There is Anders though! And it is likely I'll have one more chapter up before I hold off updates to finish **_**Dianna's Story**_**. I just have to have the time and motivation to write it…**

**csorciere: When playing Origins, Anora admitted she came to love Cailan so I used that for the story. She still hasn't entirely forgiven Loghain either, don't know if it came off that way… I hope this chapter doesn't seem too farfetched and end up ruining the whole story for you, I just was very upset how I ended up warping Aedan's character from how I wanted him to be, he was more stupid evil than just evil.**

**Pollyanna24: I wasn't sure how to write the smut so I skipped it. Nor do I want to overdo it (like I felt I did with the first story even with the M rating). As for Loghain and Anora, his quick guilt, as you put it, will be explained, briefly, but still explained. And I purposely wrote Aedan as I did because that really was the character he was becoming (which I was super disappointed), so this is my attempt to fix that and add some drama/plot to the story. Hope it doesn't ruin the whole story for you.**

**SummerAngelz: Just to answer your question, yes I did think about it way too much. (Well, I think I thought about it just enough, but that's my opinion.)**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

As Loghain paced in his quarters, in irritation more than anxiety for his daughter's safety, there was a knock at the door. Deviating from his course across the rug in front of the bed, he went to the door and opened it, to find two of his fellow Grey Wardens standing there; the mage Anders, and the one who followed him around everywhere, all the time, Kristoff. Loghain found it odd that it took a few repetitions of his name before he realized you were talking to him. Not to mention he looked terrible, like the walking dead, but no one seemed to really care, as long as he was still able to fight, which he was. The two were only here because the new Warden Commander from Orlais, Eliza Caron was her name, had a few items of business to discuss with his Majesty, who had done a fairly good job of avoiding her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Sir…there is something we wish to speak to you about," Anders said, "About his majesty."

"Shouldn't you tell your Warden Commander instead?"

"Since the Queen is your daughter and married to his majesty…we thought it more pertinent to inform you," Anders replied.

Loghain didn't need more convincing than that and motioned for them to enter. Once the door was shut behind them, Anders began.

"The King is possessed by a demon."

Loghain sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I know he has a temper, and being a mage you would know of demons, but mages are the only ones capable of being possessed by demons."

"That is not entirely true," Kristoff said.

Loghain raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"A demon can take possession over any willing host, as long as magic aide is involved," Kristoff explained, "Of course, blood magic is the only means to do so."

"And just how do you know this?"

A look of panic crossed Anders face, and Loghain could see the wheels spinning in his head to come up with something to say, which he knew would be a lie.

"We've…done it before?" Anders said uncertainly.

Loghain's eyes grew wide, "You are a blood mage?"

Anders sighed, "No, I'm not, but…since you are a fellow Warden, I guess you can know."

Anders then went on to explain that Kristoff really wasn't Kristoff, but a spirit of Justice trapped in his corpse because when they were trapped in the fade, Justice was accidentally sent with them from a blood mage called the Baroness.

"So…Justice is very knowledgeable in all things related to the Fade," Anders finished.

Loghain wasn't sure to be horrified, disgusted, or just accept it. It made sense, explaining Kristoff's appearance, but it was just…weird.

"If his majesty is really possessed by a demon, wouldn't it have taken over him and turned him into an abomination?"

"Perhaps the taint is keeping it at bay," Anders suggested, "The taint is a really nasty thing, as I'm sure you're aware of. I mean, have you ever heard of a darkspawn emissary turning into an abomination."

"As if we keep up with what certain darkspawn are doing in their extra time," Loghain said.

"But I doubt it's possible," Anders went on, "They're demon enough as it is."

Loghain rolled his eyes, "Even so, how do you _know_ for _certain_, his majesty is possessed?"

Anders pointed at Kristoff…or Justice…what were they calling him now?

"I can sense the demon within him," Kristoff/Justice replied.

"Okay…then _who_ put this demon within him?"

"That I am unable to determine," Kristoff/Justice replied.

"Well…," Anders muttered, "Wasn't one of the Grey Wardens recruited from the circle?"

"Yes," Loghain replied, "Why?"

"What was their name? Do you know?"

Loghain pinched the bridge of his nose again as he shook his head. Like he could remember, he only met the mage Warden once before, and she wasn't with the others when they came to the Landsmeet, so she had obviously died.

"All I remember was it was a woman," Loghain replied, "Supposedly very talented. I heard the First Enchanter spoke highly of her."

"Human? Elf? Blond hair, pink hair?" Anders asked, "Details Loghain."

"Long black hair, dark skinned," Loghain replied, "And rather tall, for a woman."

"Shit," Anders hissed.

"What?" Loghain asked worriedly.

"Solona Amell! They let her out! Irving had no idea she was a blood mage?" Anders exclaimed shrilly, "She was one of the worst!"

"She's dead," Loghain said bluntly.

"Oh, well, that's good then," Anders said with a sigh of relief.

"At least that is what I'm led to believe," Loghain added.

Anders sighed, "You know, you ruin everything."

"Are you thinking that she managed to do it?"

"If there's anyone I know that could, it would be Solona," Anders replied, "But if she's dead… then I don't know how it was done."

"I'm sure she had traveled with them for some time before she passed," Loghain said, "I know just who to ask though, if you are certain it was her."

"I'd bet money on it," Anders said, and then shoved a hand into a pocket, turning it inside out and pulled off a piece of lint, "If, you know…I had any. Don't earn much money as a Grey Warden."

Loghain sighed and turned around, heading towards the door, "Here, come with me."

* * *

"Oghren? Really? _He's_ your source?" Anders asked incredulously as he, Justice and Loghain watched the dwarf guzzle down ale by the pints.

"He was part of Aedan's party, he should know something," Loghain said.

"If he's sober enough to remember," Justice said.

"No, dwarves remember better when their drunk off their asses," Anders said, "At least they seem to when you did something to piss them off."

Oghren finished off two more pints and tossed them onto his pile of flagons before turning to the group, belching loudly and making all three crinkle their noses as the scent of ale and dwarf breath assaulted their senses.

"What do you want now?" the dwarf asked.

"Loghain wants to ask you a few questions Oghren," Anders replied, reeling back a bit from the smell, "About his Majesty."

"Eh? What about?"

"Not here," Loghain said, "We need to speak somewhere more private."

With a grunt, Oghren turned himself around on the table bench, and hopped down onto his feet. Seeing he was able to stand upright after all those drinks, Loghain headed out of the dining hall and into a separate room down the corridor that was empty. Once everyone was inside and the door closed Loghain asked, "When Aedan included you in his party during the Blight, was he accompanied by a mage Warden?"

Oghren scratched his mustache, "Mage…mage…oh! Yes there was. She died about two weeks into the Deep Roads though so I remember little about her. Easy on the eyes, tall…unnaturally tall. Did I mention easy on the eyes?"

"And how long ago was this?" Loghain asked.

"Six…no seven…maybe nearly eight months," Oghren replied, "Why do you ask?"

Loghain's brow furrowed as the thought for a few moments, before turning to Anders, "I'd estimate she had been travelling with Aedan for nine months then."

"That'd give her plenty of time," Anders said, "Are we sure it's only Aedan she did this to then? If she had that much time to infiltrate all their minds?"

"Guess we'll never know now," Loghain said.

"So what is this about?" Oghren asked.

"Oh just our king having an extra passenger," Anders said.

Oghren looked at his mage friend in confusion, "What?"

"There's no need to explain any further," Loghain said, "It's better you stay out of this."

Oghren shrugged, "Okay, whatever. Does that mean I can go?"

Loghain nodded and the dwarf left the room, heading back to the dining hall for more ale. Loghain then looked over to Anders.

"So how do you suggest we handle this situation?"

"Carefully."

* * *

Weeks passed before all the nobles had arrived and the Landsmeet could take place. Aedan was getting more irritated by the day, and he made sure everyone knew it. One of the things that irritated him the most was the way the Grey Wardens looked at him, especially the mage and his disgusting looking friend. That wary, knowing look they had when they watched him, it drove him insane! He wanted to throttle them, kill them, anything to get rid of them, but he knew he couldn't. They were, supposedly, a neutral party and were only here because their Warden Commander brought them on her trip to speak to him. Which he had encountered her only a few times. She tried to ask for his aide for the Wardens at Vigil's Keep, Arl Howe's previous home, but he wouldn't give it. He wouldn't help anyone who would stay at that murderer's home. And then there was the matter of him slaying the Archdemon and not dying subject she attempted to broach. He wouldn't speak of it, and would just leave. She would just have to deal with not getting any answer.

The day of the Landsmeet, he was particularly irritated. Anora expressed her desire that he wear his royal attire, and not his armor.

"But if a fight breaks out like the last Landsmeet, I want to be prepared," he argued.

"There will be _no_ fighting," Anora said, "Not with me around. We are going to settle this diplomatically, and like _adults_."

Aedan huffed in anger and pulled his attire out from the closet, tossing it onto the bed so he had his hands free to remove the clothes he was currently wearing. Once they were off, he began to dress in the clothes he _had_ to wear, and as he was buttoning up the shirt, felt Anora's hand on his shoulder.

"See, this is much better," she said.

He glanced over into the mirror on the wall to his left, analyzing the dark blue shirt, white trousers and black boots. He didn't think it looked better. It wouldn't protect him from a blade, or arrow, or any other sort of weapon.

"You look very handsome," she added quietly.

"You hate me, don't try to make me think otherwise," Aedan said, roughly pulling himself away from her with a twist at his waist and elbowing her in the arm.

"I don't…I don't _hate_ you Aedan," Anora said, "I hate what you've become. This isn't like you."

"You don't even know me so how could you know?"

"I learned enough about you before the previous Landsmeet to know that you've changed," Anora said, "You lose your temper so easily now and you're…there is no other way to explain it other than to say you act childish, you act on impulse. You need to control it. Especially today."

"I can't," Aedan said lowly that Anora barely caught.

She sighed exasperatedly, "Then at least try."

* * *

The Landsmeet didn't go the way Aedan wanted it at all. In the end, his brother was allowed to just walk away. The anger rose inside him and he found himself shouting at Anora, at everyone, and then nearly threw himself off the balcony before the Wardens grabbed him. He fought against them of course, but when the mage rested a hand on his head, he instantly lost consciousness.

"That should keep him quiet…for a while," Anders said as he let go of his grip on the king.

"I don't understand," Anora said, close to tears, "Why can't he behave as an adult? Why is he so quick to lose his temper? This is a nightmare!"

"Anora," her father said, resting a hand on her shoulder, "There is something you should know… but I warn you, you won't like it."

"What is it?" she asked.

Loghain looked over to Anders and Justice, before turning back to his daughter, "These two Wardens unknowingly discovered his majesty is the host for a demon. Despite you thinking it is impossible, we know it is."

"What?" Oghren asked in disbelief.

Anora gasped, her hands slapping over her mouth. It took her a few moments before she could calm down enough to ask, "But…how?"

"Blood magic," Anders replied, "We believe it was Solona Amell, a Grey Warden recruited from the circle who traveled with him for some time before she perished."

"I knew I didn't like her," Oghren muttered, "And not just for being freakishly tall."

"But he wasn't like this months ago," Anora said, "He was able to keep his temper…better."

"The Landsmeet may have been the turning point for that," Loghain said, "At any rate…Anora, I'm sorry, but I don't think there is much we can do to reverse this other than…the obvious."

"W-we can't just kill him!" Anora said shrilly, "And you definitely can't, you're supposed to remain neutral."

"He is also a Warden," a female's voice cut through the air, the Orlesian accent giving away who it was before the others turned to find it was Eliza, "So he is my responsibility. We shall take care of this."

"You know about this?" Loghain asked, before looking over to Anders.

"She's our Warden Commander, she _had_ to know," Anders said in his defense.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oghren asked, sounding hurt, but only slightly.

"Well you're not the Warden Commander," Anders replied, "And you tend to gossip in your drunken stupor."

Anora looked over to her unconscious husband. Though she held no fondness for him, he couldn't just…die. It would be another husband of hers she had lost, and having born no heir yet there wouldn't be anyone to succeed the throne. And no other man would marry her after this, especially if they believed her to be barren which was the rumor circulating since a year after she married Cailan.

"Surely there is something you can do other than kill him," Anora said.

"I know no other way," Eliza said with a sympathetic expression.

"Wait, there might," Anders said, pointing to Justice.

"I cannot leave this form if that is what you are implying," Justice said.

Anora's brow furrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about."

"Grey Warden business," Eliza said tersely, shooting a glare at Justice, "Once you two carry his majesty to his quarters, I'd like to see all _four_ of you in my quarters so we can discuss the situation and a plan."

Anders and Oghren nodded curtly, and then grabbed his majesty under the arms and hefted him up off the ground and carried him out after Anora who was going to lead them to the proper chambers, Justice following since he hardly ever left Anders' side. The human and dwarf were having some difficulty carrying the king, due to their height differences, but they were able to manage. With a motion of her head to Loghain to follow, Eliza left as well, the former Teyrn begrudgingly following after. He didn't see what could possibly be done to spare Aedan's life, and honestly, he'd prefer him being dead.

* * *

Anders, Justice, and Oghren joined Eliza and Loghain in her quarters a few minutes after they arrived there themselves and instantly began formulating a plan.

"If his majesty is truly an abomination, I only know of one way to fix it," Eliza said.

"As much as I dislike his majesty, you can't exactly just _kill_ the king," Loghain said.

"Aren't you being a bit of a hypocrite, Loghain?" Anders asked.

Loghain glared at Anders, "I may have caused the death of Cailan, but I did not kill him outright or by my own hand. That was a mistake on my part, I know that now, because then Aedan wouldn't be on the throne."

"What's in the past, is in the past, there is nothing that will change that by dwelling on it now," Eliza said, "As for his majesty, if any of you have other ideas of how to handle this, I'd gladly listen, because without a king, there is no doubt in my mind there will be another uprising among the nobles, Anora will lose the crown because no one will marry a woman twice widowed, and the fighting amongst the nobility will leave Ferelden vulnerable, with no one on the throne."

Anders raised a hand, and Eliza couldn't help but roll her eyes. He could have just spoken up instead of asking to be called on.

"Yes Anders?" she asked with a sigh.

"Well, since his majesty isn't fully an abomination, there is still the chance of severing the tie the demon has with him, via the fade," Anders replied, "There are two ways to do this. Blood magic, of course, which I don't do just for clarification, _or_ with a group of mages and lyrium. A ritual is performed and a mage is sent into the fade to battle the demon."

"That is definitely sounding like the better option," Eliza said, "Only where are we going to get these mages and lyrium? The circle is over a week's travel away."

"They're our only option," Anders replied, "They are the closest."

Eliza sighed, "Very well, Oghren, Loghain and I will head to the circle. You and Justice will stay here to keep his majesty under control."

Anders laughed humorlessly, "And just how do you expect us to do _that_?"

"Keep him asleep," Eliza replied as if it were obvious.

"Right…yeah I guess that'll work," Anders muttered, "Except how is he going to eat?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Eliza said with a smile, patting him on the shoulder, "Come Loghain, Oghren, we need to leave straightaway."

"I am not going to leave my daughter alone!" Loghain argued.

"If his majesty will be sleeping for most of the time, I'm sure she'll be fine," Eliza said, "Now let's get moving."

* * *

With the Warden Commander and the others gone, Anders and Justice went to Anora and informed her they were to keep an eye on his majesty while the others were away. She was reluctant to allow them to _stay_ in her bedchambers, but realized she really had little choice over the matter. She would just have to move to another room to sleep in.

"How long will he be asleep?"Anora asked after an hour had passed since Anders first cast the spell on him. Though she would sleep in another room, she was going to stay and keep an eye on the Wardens to make sure they wouldn't try anything to harm Aedan, that would only piss him off more if he woke, and again she didn't want him dying.

"Oh I expect he'll wake up relatively soon," Anders replied, "Considering all that's inside him, I'm surprised he hasn't woken already."

"What do you mean _all that's inside him_?" Anora asked tersely.

Anders pursed his lips, looking over to Justice who only shook his head, before turning to Anora once more, "Well…the demon for one."

Anora sighed, "I still am not entirely inclined to believe you. It shouldn't be possible for a demon to possess anyone other than mages…how do I know _you_ aren't an abomination and trying to keep anyone from figuring that out."

"Your highness, if I were an abomination, you'd know," Anders said, "And I take offense that you think loveable ol' me would be one."

Anora rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and turned away from him in a huff. She was planning on fuming for a while, but was jolted from her angry mood when Aedan jolted upright, and with a feral cry threw himself off the bed at Anders. Just a few feet away from the mage, Aedan dropped like a rock onto the floor, Anders looking momentarily like a frightened little girl before composing himself.

"What'd you do?" Anora asked.

"What do you think?" Anders asked shrilly, nervously running his hands over his robes, "I put him back to sleep! You saw what he was about to do, he was about to _eat me_!"

"I am surrounded by children," Anora muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

* * *

As Aedan woke a second time, he propped himself up on his elbows and took a look around the room. If that mage was still there, he was going to kill him for casting a spell on him. Twice. But he wasn't there, only Anora, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where is he?" Aedan growled, pushing himself up further into a sitting position.

"I assume you mean the mage Warden Anders," Anora said, "I sent him and his companion away. They were becoming a nuisance. I'm sure they're just outside though."

Aedan went to get off the bed, when Anora placed her hand on his shoulder, and pushed him down onto his back once more.

"You need to calm down Aedan," Anora chided, "Anders was only doing what he was told. Not to mention you scared him."

"Well good," Aedan growled, "But I still want to teach him a lesson."

"He's a Grey Warden, you need to leave him be."

"I'm a Grey Warden too, so I can do what I want with him!" Aedan said, beginning to raise his voice.

Anora crossed her arms and gave Aedan that stern disapproving look he was used to seeing, "Aedan, if you don't want to spend the next month asleep, you better keep your temper and _leave him alone_."

With a growl of annoyance, Aedan rolled over so he wasn't facing his wife. He'd rather fume silently than be put back to sleep.

* * *

After two weeks of waiting and treading carefully around his majesty, when Anders decided to let him stay awake for some time, Eliza and the rest of the Wardens finally returned.

"Thank the Maker you're here," Anders breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the great hall, "You have no idea how stressful it is to have his majesty at your throat every waking second."

"So you actually let him stay awake?" Eliza asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sometimes," Anders replied, "When I could sneak up on him I'd put him back to sleep. He hasn't taken too kindly too that."

"I wouldn't either," Eliza muttered.

Anders looked past Eliza to find the rest of the Wardens accompanied by Irving, the First Enchanter of the Ferelden circle, along with a handful of other mages. Anders couldn't help but grimace seeing the look Irving was giving him.

"You look well, Anders," Irving said as he approached.

"I no longer have to live in the circle, I'm doing great," Anders replied brightly.

"So tell me, is his majesty currently awake?" Eliza asked, cutting short the magi's conversation before it went south.

"If he were the castle would be trembling from him stomping about," Anders replied, only to receive a blank stare from Eliza, so he rephrased his reply, "No. He's asleep."

Eliza gave a short sigh of relief, "Good, that'll make things easier."

* * *

After a brief dispute with Anora in her and Aedan's chambers, the Queen reluctantly left. She didn't exactly trust the Wardens and the mages alone with her husband, but the First Enchanter urged her to leave, so she will not be present, because if things didn't work out, it could turn ugly, and he didn't want her to be in danger, nor have her see it. Once she was gone, Eliza had Oghren watch the door, just in case Anora tried returning, which meant Oghren had to be outside.

"Why do I have to watch the door? Why can't I stay in here?" Oghren asked.

"You won't be of any use in here," Eliza replied, "We all know magic and dwarves just don't work."

"You're letting Loghain stay."

"Aedan is his son-in-law," Eliza said.

"What about Justice then? He can't help either."

"He's our Fade expert," and as Oghren opened his mouth Eliza butted in, "And Anders is going to be sent into the Fade. Oghren, I don't see why you're getting upset over this."

"What if he turns into an abomination?"

"If he hasn't yet, I doubt he will," Anders said, "Though if it doesn't work and he wakes, he will have one _nasty_ temper, which won't cool down. Ever. He'll try killing us all."

"Then I should be in here!" Oghren argued.

"If you hear screaming, then you're allowed to come in and help," Eliza debated.

Grumbling under his breath, Oghren headed out the door. Turning back to the First Enchanter, Eliza gave a small sigh.

"Are we ready?"

Irving nodded, and began the incantation to the spell. A wispy smoke enveloped Anders, and he swayed on his feet for a few seconds before his body dropped to the floor.

* * *

Anders had been travelling for a while in the fade, following trails that seemed to lead nowhere except a maze of confusion.

"Aedan's mind really is much more warped than I thought," Anders muttered.

Rounding a corner, Anders nearly jumped out of his skin seeing a personage of Aedan standing there.

"Looking for me?" a demonic voice came from the personage.

"Uh…yes, as a matter of fact," Anders said, paused for a few seconds before using his cone of frost spell at the demon, "DIE FOUL BEAST!"

The Aedan personage disappeared to reveal the rage demon beneath, who roared in, what else, anger before lunging forward to attack Anders. After another few ice spells and the demon sunk into the ground and disappeared. Anders began turning in circles, looking for it.

"I know you're not dead yet," Anders muttered, "Though you're only a rage demon you're not that easy to defeat."

Waiting a few minutes, the demon still did not show itself, and Anders let out a sigh of frustration.

"You're going to make me chase you down, aren't you?"

* * *

The Wardens and Circle mages had retreated to the walls to lean against as they waited since nothing happened after quite some time. They were certainly hoping Anders would be successful and this wouldn't be a waste of time, energy, and a Warden. They were starting to lose hope when both Aedan and Anders began to stir, groaning softly as if in pain. Anders sat upright and gave his head a good shake to clear it. When he noticed Aedan was waking as well, Anders jumped onto his feet and bolted out the door.

"Anders! Wait!" Eliza shouted after him, "Did it work?"

"Yes, but I'm getting out of here!" Anders shouted back, his voice growing distant quickly.

"What's going on? Is he killing everyone?" Oghren asked, rushing into the room.

Eliza groaned before turning her attention back to Aedan. He was sitting up now, head in a hand, rubbing his eyes. Dropping his hand, he cast his eyes around the room, before narrowing them into a glare.

"Why in the name of the Maker are you people in my room?" he asked tersely.

"Are you sure it worked?" Loghain asked quietly to Eliza.

Eliza just shrugged, "He hasn't tried killing us yet, Anders said he probably would if the demon were still inside him."

"As if that is reassuring," Loghain grumbled.

Eliza turned to Justice, "Can you sense the demon still?"

"No," Justice replied, "Anders succeeded in severing the tie. I sensed it when it happened."

"So Aedan is just naturally a grump," Eliza muttered, "How did this help then?"

Aedan swung his legs off the side of the bed, and got to his feet, "These are my chambers, and _you_ are intruding. Get. Out."

"You heard him, let's get out of here," Eliza said, eager to be elsewhere.

The others didn't need to be told twice and hurried out of the room. Eliza was the last to go, but before she shut the door behind her, she poked her head back in, "And we still need to talk about what happened with the Archdemon."

"I'll talk to you _later_," Aedan said sternly.

"I'll hold you to it, your majesty," Eliza replied before shutting the door.

With everyone gone, Aedan sat back down onto the bed, dropping his head into his hands. He had one nasty headache.

* * *

When Anora saw the Wardens and mages leaving the chambers, she hurried over to her father to ask her what happened. He informed her that the mages' ritual worked, but advised her to wait before going in to see Aedan, since it still did nothing to calm his temper. Anora frowned hearing this news, she thought what they were doing would help that issue. Waiting nearly an hour, Anora finally had fed up with pacing outside her room, and headed inside. She expected to find the room in disarray, from another fit Aedan had for a stupid, silly reason, but instead, she found him sound asleep on the bed. Cautiously walking over, she sat down on her side of the bed and just watched over him while he slept. She was surprised to see the anger completely gone from his face, it was almost as if she were looking at an entirely different person. Did that mean…she really didn't know her husband? Instead having associated with, supposedly, a monster using Aedan as a mask? Anora let out a heavy sigh. Since the Blight, her life had just been going downhill, nothing ever seemed to go right for her anymore.

Anora nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something grab her hand, ripping her out from her reverie, and whipped her head around to see what had her. It was Aedan's hand, and looking up the length of the arm to Aedan's face, found he was awake.

"I didn't expect you to be here," Aedan muttered.

"These are my chambers too, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you haven't made any secret of your _dislike_ for me," Aedan replied.

"If I disliked you, why would I have married you?" Anora shot back.

"To keep the throne," Aedan said, "You needed me."

Anora scoffed, "I did not _need_ you to keep the throne."

"Yet it was because of me you have it," Aedan retorted, "Were it not for my argument, _Alistair_ would have wound up with it."

Anora frowned and pulled her hand away from his to cross her arms. Already they were fighting. She wasn't seeing any change in him so far; he was just as condescending as usual. Though…he was keeping his temper much better. Before she was certain he would have shouted at her by now and probably throw her out of the room.

Silence fell between the two for a few moments before Aedan let out a groan as he rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head.

"Now what?" Anora asked bitterly.

"What did they do to me?" Aedan asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Anora's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"  
"The Wardens and mages, why were they in here and what did they do?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked.

"I just asked, so yes," he replied irritably.

"A few of your fellow Wardens said you were the host to a demon and they were attempting to remove it."

"A what!?" Aedan exclaimed, jolting up in shock, sending the pillow flying, before he let out a groan of pain and fell back down onto the bed, "Ow…Maker's breath, is that why it feels like there is a javelin through my skull?"

"Were they wrong?" Anora asked, "Have you always been an ass to make them think your anger issues stemmed from a demon."

Aedan turned his head just enough to glare at her with one eye, "No! But how would a demon take possession of me anyway? I'm not a mage! Are the Wardens sure they weren't drunk when they accused me of this?"

"I do not know when they accused you of this, they did not speak to me first, they spoke with their Commander," Anora replied, since that is what she assumed, "So I do not know what state their minds were in. They did have an explanation for the cause, however, saying it could be done by blood magic."

Aedan rolled his eyes, "Blood magic. And just who—."

He stopped abruptly, his eyes going wide, before he jolted upright again, his face contorted in fury, "THAT BITCH!"

Anora flinched from the volume of Aedan's voice, "Olyvia again?"

"No! Solona, that maleficar bitch! _That_ was what she was doing then, wasn't it!" Aedan roared, talking more to himself than Anora, "Manipulating me, trying to use me as a test subject, oh she is so lucky she's already dead because I would rip her in two myself!"

Anora sighed. She wasn't going to even bother asking who this Solona was, or how he even knew a blood mage. Plus there was the fact that he was ranting already. Yet again, she wasn't seeing any improvement.

Aedan groaned in pain again as he slumped over and dropped his head into his hands. All his shouting was really making his head pound. After a few moments of just sitting there, he leaned over towards Anora and rested his head on her shoulder. Anora stiffened, wondering just what he was doing. He never acted this…affectionate.

"Speaking of Alistair and Olyvia," Aedan began and Anora rolled her eyes, "Have we heard anything on them?"

"Shouldn't you know this already?" Anora asked, "You're the one looking for them after all and hired an assassin to find them."

Aedan looked up at Anora with a confused countenance, "I did…oh right…I did."

"You don't remember?" Anora asked.

"Everything is a bit fuzzy," Aedan replied, "But I do remember…vaguely."

"How so?"

"It's as if I was looking through someone else's eyes, it was hard to remember," Aedan replied, "I do remember a voice in my head. It was…angry, and it made me angry."

Anora pursed her lips. Well that certainly sounded ominous, perhaps he did have a demon in his head. Was he not as angry of a person as she thought then?

"Do you remember our wedding?" Anora asked.

"Again, vaguely," Aedan replied, sitting up, "But I still remember."

"When was the last time you had a clear memory then?" Anora asked, a little sharply.

"When my party was heading to the Brecilian Forest," Aedan said, "Solona…came to my tent. After that it's fuzzy…until now."

Anora couldn't help but feel a little upset over the fact that Aedan could hardly remember _their_ wedding. Aedan glanced over to Anora and noticed the sour look on her face.

"Now what are you upset at me for?" Aedan asked, getting a confused look from Anora, "Though my memories may be fuzzy, you're upset at me constantly in what I can remember."

"The fact your memories are fuzzy," Anora said, "I can't see how you can nearly forget a wedding."

Aedan smirked, "Oh, so that's what it is. I thought you didn't like me though, why be upset over our wedding."

"It is still something one should remember," Anora replied curtly.

Aedan's hand wrapped around the crook of her arm and turned her torso towards him, and he leaned in closer to her face.

"Well, perhaps there is something you can do to help me remember," Aedan said with a wolfish grin.

Warmth spread across Anora's cheeks as they flushed red, unused to seeing that look in Aedan's eyes, or that sort of comment. He was always so focused on Alistair and Olyvia. She had no time to give a reply before Aedan wrapped his other hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Anora found herself starting to melt into him, it had been so long since they had been intimate. She wouldn't even call their previous physical encounters intimacy since there was no affection involved. This was _drastically_ different, confirming even more the thought of her not really knowing her husband. Pressing her small delicate hand against Aedan's chest, she pushed herself away.

"You aren't feeling well," Anora said, "You should rest."

"I'm always fine enough for this."

Again there was no chance for her to argue before Aedan's mouth was on hers again. His hands moved to the buttons at the back of her dress, his fingers expertly undoing them. Before Anora knew it, her clothes were being discarded onto the floor and she was pushed down onto her back, and Aedan thrust himself inside her. Anora's eyes flew wide at the sudden rush that washed over her body, a feeling she hadn't felt in over a year it was almost foreign. Aedan never before had ever bedded her to give her any pleasure so feeling that wonderful rush was intoxicating and she allowed herself to succumb to the motions.

The pace started out slow, but it didn't take long for both their movements to become frantic, Anora feeling desperate for the pleasure, and for once in their marriage, she was satisfied before Aedan was finished. They laid in the bed panting for a few moments after his release before Aedan's lips brushed against her ear as he said, "Was it something like that?"

"Something like that," Anora said breathlessly. It was far better than their wedding night though, but being a proper woman, she would never admit that.

Withdrawing from his wife, Aedan rolled over onto his side of the bed, found the covers and tossed them over himself, his eyes squeezed shut with a look of pain on his face. Anora slipped off the bed and quickly redressed herself, heading over to the vanity to check her hair, which was a mess. There was no hope for her to fix it except run her hands over it to smooth down the frizz and flyaways.

"I uh…I have a few items of business to attend to," Anora said as she walked back to the door, "I shall see you at supper?"

Aedan gave no reply, because he had fallen asleep already. Anora pursed her lips, but just shrugged. He needed his sleep anyway. Running her hands over her hair again, Anora left the room, hoping to not run into her father until she had Erlina fix her hair. He would know what her disheveled hair meant, and that would just be mortifying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally got this chapter done! Whoo! And if I got anything in relation to pregnancy incorrect, I apologize.  
**

***AUTHOR'S NOTE*: This will be the last chapter until **_**Where I Belong: Dianna's Story**_** is finished. I figured this would be a good stopping point. You're lucky I decided not to be evil and not give it the cliff hanger ending I was planning on. I didn't want to have to crank out another long chapter just for the wrap up of this chapter.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**great northern one: More like the demon just made him impulsive and act out on his anger. (He is still evil! Evil I tell you!)**

**HorrorZombabe: Oh no, he's still a complete ass. He just doesn't throw temper tantrums anymore.**

**Rainwielder: I thought Anger Demon would work better since Aedan was just…angry all the time. And thank you!**

**Larryeneno: Yes, I'm sneaky like that. :)**

**KrystylSky: You won't like him less for long.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It was odd for the castle to be so quiet, and the servants and guards no longer being on edge, afraid for their lives. With Aedan's temper being tamed, it made life a lot easier for the rest working and living in the castle. None knew of the reason for this extreme change, or how it occurred so suddenly, but they weren't complaining, since he was much more amiable now. A few days later though, the whole city was aflame with gossip of the king having been possessed by a demon and the Wardens cast it out of him.

"I can't believe this!" Eliza exclaimed, slamming her fists onto her desk, "Who talked? Who spoke of this when they were explicitly told to KEEP THEIR MOUTH SHUT!"

The Grey Wardens all stood in front of her, frozen in terror. Anders dared move, only to look over at Loghain, who then shook his head, answering his silent question.

"Maybe it wasn't us?" Anders said after a few moments, "Maybe the mages?"

"They know better," Eliza growled, "But I know some of you get rather chatty."

She looked them each in the eye, going down the line then back up, waiting for one to spill the beans. Anders probably looked the most innocent, due to his utter confusion and terror of her anger. As the mage looked around at his companions, his eyes fell onto Oghren, who was shifting nervously.

"Oh no, Oghren! You didn't!"

"I don't know if I did, that's the thing," Oghren replied, "I don't remember much of our night of celebration two days ago."

Anders and Eliza both slapped the palm of their hand against their foreheads while Loghain just dropped his head into a hand.

"I left you alone with the tavern wenches for just a few minutes!" Anders wailed, "Seriously Oghren? You were just waiting until I was gone, weren't you? You and your drunken stupor. Sneaky little dwarf."

"Do you realize what you've done?" Eliza asked, "You could potentially cause trouble for the Queen and King. Not to mention it isn't supposed to be possible for demons to possess normal beings, which could then give blood mages the idea to do so!"

Oghren muttered something unintelligible under his breath as he shuffled under Eliza's death glare. She didn't bother asking for him to repeat it louder, figuring it was full of foul language.

"It's too late to undo this," Eliza said with a sigh, "All we can do now is _not_ fuel the rumors—."

"Not exactly rumors considering it's the truth," Anders muttered.

"And just continue with our Warden duties," Eliza said, "We have wasted enough time here, Aedan hasn't, and won't, give me any answers pertaining to the archdemon's demise and him still being alive."

"Wait…what?" Anders squeaked.

"So we are going back to Vigil's Keep," Eliza said, "Loghain, you will continue to stay here, as you've been assigned. Keep us up to date with happenings here."

Loghain nodded, and Eliza ordered everyone to pack their things and meet her at the gates as she strode to the door.

"Wait, wait, wait, what was that about someone somehow being alive when killing the archdemon?"

"It's need to know," Eliza said, "And you don't need to know. Yet."

She slammed the door shut behind her, and Anders looked over to Oghren, "Why do I get a sense of foreboding?"

"Why are you worried, it's not like another Blight is going to happen in your lifetime."

"Yes, but still. Foreboding."

* * *

The weather was beginning to become blistering hot in Antiva, and summer hadn't even officially started. Olyvia hated the heat, with her cumbersome belly it took forever to cool down. At least she'd only have to deal with it for a few more months, then she'd finally deliver their baby.

Reclined in a chair in the living room, Olyvia had her skirt hiked up to her knees and the buttons on the front undone down below her bust. She needed air, the heat was so smothering she felt she couldn't breathe. She was expecting Alistair home soon, and she didn't care that he'd be all over her, looking too inviting, she just needed the breeze circulating.

"You won't believe the gossip from Ferelden now," Alistair said as he entered the house, laughter in his voice, "Honestly it's like they have nothing better—ooh, you look…on your way to being undressed."

"Haha," Olyvia said blandly, "So what's the gossip?"

"Shall I save it for after the letter?" Alistair asked, holding up an envelope with Olyvia's sister's handwriting on it, "Or do you want to read it later in case the gossip upsets you."

Olyvia held out her hand, and Alistair handed the letter over, "So now then?"

"I'm just taking it so you stop getting it all dirty with your soot covered hands," Olyvia replied, setting it down on the end table beside her, "I'm saving it for later."

"Ah, I see," Alistair said before bending down and planting a kiss on his wife's lips, "So when shall I tell you the 'news' from Ferelden?"

Olyvia fidgeted under Alistair, since he was trailing kisses down her neck, the stubble on his jaw tickling her, and down to her breasts, "Alistair, stop it you're filthy. Clean up."

"I'm saying hello to my wife," Alistair muttered against her dewy skin, working his way back up to her neck.

"Alistair, you're getting me all dirty too."

"Then you can clean up with me."

"No, I don't want to have to clean up. Alistair, stop! It tickles too!"

That only seemed to encourage Alistair, and reaching her neck again, gave her a raspberry under her jaw. Olyvia shrieked loudly as she convulsed, before crossing her legs.

"Alistair!" Olyvia wailed, "You made me wet myself! You horrible, horrible person."

Alistair couldn't help but laugh though, "I'm sorry. Perhaps you need to clean up now?"

"Just change clothes really," Olyvia replied.

Alistair let out a disgruntled groan as he dropped his forehead against her collarbone, "You always have to ruin the fun, don't you."

"You had fun two nights ago."

"Yeah that was two nights ago," Alistair retorted, lifting his head back up to look her in the eye, and then whispered, "_Ages_ ago."

"_You_ are a fiend," Olyvia said, unable to hold back her smile as she poked her husband in the forehead.

"_You_ are a tease, and oh so tempting, it's not fair, you being as beautiful as you are," Alistair said, kissing her exposed skin again, his fingers working at the buttons down the front.

Olyvia couldn't help but blush a little from the compliment, but she was quickly distracted when she realized she was starting to lose the top half of her dress, "Alistair! Come on, really?"

"You're dying from the heat anyway, why not just take it off?"

"It's getting hot in here so take off all your clothes?" Olyvia muttered, even though she knew Alistair wouldn't get the reference.

"Exactly," Alistair replied, resting his head on her belly.

Olyvia merely rolled her eyes, "Whatever. The only out of my clothes I'm getting is to change into new ones."

"Can't you stay naked?" Alistair asked, "I'll get cleaned up and I'll join you in the bedroom."

"Seriously, you're just dying for some action aren't you?" Olyvia laughed in disbelief. Sometimes she wondered if Alistair and Zevran had their personalities switched sometime during their travels.

Alistair pouted, "Fine, I shall just give you a few more kisses, and then I shall get myself cleaned up."

"You really should take a bath."

Alistair's face crinkled even more in distaste, "But that takes so long. How about you join me?"

"I'd only end up getting dirty taking a bath in the soot water."

"Fine," Alistair sighed, "I'll take one all on my lonesome. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Olyvia said, "So I'm just going to take this letter into the bedroom, change, and read what my sister wrote me."

"Okay," Alistair said, lowering his head and planting a kiss on her belly before turning his head to lay it against her belly, "Hmm…no punching me today. Guess they don't care for the kisses then."

He planted a few more kisses on her belly before he noted the concerned look on his wife's face, so he stopped and stood up straight, "What is it dearest?"

"I don't want to worry you, but…the baby hasn't been moving much today," Olyvia replied, and when she saw the look of horror on Alistair's face, she quickly added, "It's known to happen, the baby doesn't have to move twenty-four seven, but they've definitely quieted down a little."

"Will they be alright?" Alistair asked, notably panicked, "What…what can we do?"

"All we can do is wait," Olyvia said, "If there isn't any improvement…I don't know what we'll do."

Olyvia squeezed her eyes shut as tears threatened to spill over, which almost brought Alistair to tears. Instead he pulled her into a loving embrace, kissing the top of her head periodically as she tried her best to not start sobbing.

"Perhaps you just need some rest then," Alistair said quietly, "I'll leave you be. I hope that letter has good news."

"So do I," Olyvia mumbled as Alistair pulled back.

She wiped a few escaped tears from her eyes, took a deep breath, then began buttoning up her dress before grabbing the letter, "I'm going to go change then I'll check dinner, make sure I don't let it burn. Then you'll have food ready for you once you've finished your bath."

Alistair took Olyvia's free hand, "Livy I…I'm sure everything will be alright."

She just nodded before continuing her way into the hallway, her hand slipping from Alistair's grasp. With a heavy, sorrowful sigh, Alistair ran a hand over his face and through his hair. Maker he didn't think he could handle Olyvia losing their baby so close to delivery.

* * *

After finishing some dinner herself, Olyvia retired to their bedroom, fluffing up the pillows against the headboard so she would have cushioning behind her as she propped herself up to read her sister's letter. This was a first time that she hadn't ripped open a letter from family, due to feeling so anxious over the fact the baby hardly moved today.

"Please just give me one little nudge," she whispered as she rubbed the top of her belly with her hand, "Or a hell of a hard kick in my bladder. I will be happy if you kick me in the bladder this time."

Still nothing, and tears threatened to overwhelm her again but she shook her thoughts away and focused on the letter. From how bad her day was going already, she expected to hear bad news in the letter, but she was pleasantly surprised that it contained good, happy news.

"So they're finally seeing each other," Olyvia said to herself as she refolded the letter after finishing, "That's good. I thought Dia would end up an old maid."

"Who'd end up an old maid?" she heard Alistair ask.

Olyvia looked up to the doorway to find her husband standing there, the look of worry etched into his face reminding her of how he looked when she was recovering from being kidnapped and almost killed back in Ferelden.

"My sister Dianna," she replied, "All her life she had seemed so hopeless in the love department, we thought she'd never get married and just end up the old lady who owned a dozen cats."

"Who'd want that many cats?" Alistair asked in a joking manner as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Lonely old ladies?" Olyvia replied, "Or my Grandparents…though the thirty some-odd cats were mostly strays and just stayed to live with them."

"Thirty—whoa, again who'd want that many?"

Olyvia gave Alistair a sad smile, "Like I said, the cats just showed up, then continued having babies."

"Speaking of babies," Alistair said quietly, making Olyvia's heart sink slightly, "Anything yet?"

She shook her head, and Alistair sighed heavily, "Perhaps you should speak with the midwife tomorrow."

"If I feel no movement tonight or tomorrow morning, I shall see her," Olyvia agreed, "Though I don't know what she could do. Only a mage would be able to tell what is going on with the baby."

Alistair sighed again, "If only we had Wynne."

"If only."

"Anyway…oh! I almost forgot, the 'news' from Ferelden."

"Will it lift my spirits?"

Alistair opened his mouth, but paused for a moment before saying, "Maybe. I find it a ludicrous story myself. Anyway, getting to it. A rumor has been going around that Aedan had been possessed by a demon, and the Wardens had to cast it out of him."

Olyvia's eyes widened in horror. That was…horrible news if it were true. She knew it was possible, but who…oh shit.

"Really?" Olyvia asked, her voice cracking slightly so she coughed to clear her throat, "You uh… you just think it's a rumor?"

"Yeah," Alistair replied, "I mean, only mages can be possessed by demons so Aedan being possessed by a demon is just ludicrous. Probably just some excuse he came up with for why he's an ass."

"Right…"

Alistair studied his wife with a curious look on his face for a few moments before going pale as a sheet, "Oh Maker, you know something I don't that's related to this. Maker's breath! It's possible isn't it? How is it possible? Why…who?"

"Alistair, calm down, you're starting to hyperventilate."

Alistair took in a deep breath, then let it slowly, relaxing his shoulders as he did so, "You and your creepy knowledge. I told you to stop doing that," he took another deep breath and exhaled, "Okay…I'm better. But my questions remain the same."

"Well…firstly, yes it's possible, I'll explain later. If it is true, I doubt Aedan had the demon in him his whole life, meaning at Ostagar I'm pretty sure he was himself, and he was still an ass."

"Point taken," Alistair said, "And word is he isn't any nicer, he just…doesn't yell as much."

"Secondly, _how_ it's done, is by blood magic."

Alistair just stared at her for a few seconds, expecting her to continue explaining, when it all clicked in his head, and his jaw dropped, "Solona?"

"Yeah," Olyvia replied, "I'm willing to bet it was her. When I don't know, but definitely before the Deep Roads."

"Well…his temper did get worse when we went to the Brecilian Forest," Alistair said.

"There we go, we have our start date," Olyvia said, "Wow, he's had it for a long time. Wonder how he didn't turn into an abomination."

Alistair shrugged, "Got me there. I have no idea either. But…does that mean he might not have tried killing us?"

"Doubt it," Olyvia said, "Demon's tend to amplify the dark intentions in people. He still would have done it, I'm sure."

"Okay, this is really bugging me, just _how_ do you know this?" Alistair asked, only to get that _I've-told-you-a-thousand-times_ look, "I know, I know, the fact you're from some other world and this is all from playing a game there."

"I know it's really hard to explain," Olyvia said, grabbing Alistair's hands and giving them a gentle squeeze, "But what matters is that we are here, together, and that this is what's real."

Alistair smiled and gave his wife a peck on the lips, "I love you."

"Love you too."

"So…if you are going to retire early for the evening, I'll join you," Alistair said.

"Getting my rest probably would be a good idea."

"I'll blow out the lanterns then," Alistair said, kissing her on the forehead before getting up to do just that.

While he was out dousing out the lights in the other rooms, Olyvia changed out of her dress into a light cotton nightgown. Since the nights hardly cooled down from the heat of the day, the nightgown would keep her plenty cool during the night. With the temperature being what it was, she was planning on just sleeping on top of the covers anyway, especially if Alistair cuddled tonight, which she was sure he would. After the news she just gave him, there was going to be a lot of cuddling in store.

Sure enough, once Alistair had finished his chore he laid down next to Olyvia where she made herself comfortable on the bed, and wrapped an arm around her belly, cradling it tenderly.

"You think if I kiss them lots they'll get annoyed and start punching or kicking at me?" Alistair asked a few moments later.

Olyvia shrugged, "I don't know. It'd be worth a try."

"Tomorrow morning," Alistair said, "If there isn't any movement."

"Alright," she agreed.

"I love you," Alistair whispered into her ear, "And I love our baby. And I'm praying to the Maker that everything will turn out alright."

"Me too," Olyvia said, almost choking on her words, "And I love you too."

* * *

Having not experienced a single wiggle through the night, or at least not one that would wake her from a deep sleep once she had, and a long bout of Daddy kisses, Olyvia decided she better see her midwife. Evelyn arrived at her front door minutes after Alistair headed to work, and Olyvia informed her of the baby problem, and Evelyn was more than willing to walk with Olyvia to the midwife's home. Olyvia didn't want to go alone, so having Evelyn there was a great help on her anxiety.

"I don't think there is much I can do," the midwife told Olyvia after examining her, "If you don't feel any movement within the next two days…you probably miscarried."

Olyvia burst into tears and chest racking sobs. She'd do anything, give up anything, except Alistair of course, if it meant she hadn't miscarried. Over the last seven months, she had grown from being frightened of motherhood to ecstatic about it. She had so looked forward to holding her and Alistair's baby in her arms, the reality of it, instead of wishing and imagining. And now she just might have lost that dream.

"Of course the likelihood of miscarrying so late in the pregnancy is unlikely," the midwife added, seeing the glare Evelyn was giving her, "The baby could just be taking a break, maybe getting ready for the big move."

Olyvia sniffed loudly as she hastily wiped away her tears, "Is there anything I can do to hopefully stimulate movement?"

"I wouldn't want you overexerting yourself, but maybe a little bit of walking, lightweight chores perhaps. If anything, you should rest. The stress won't do you or the baby any good."

Olyvia nodded, and took a shaky deep breath. She needed to relax, get rid of her stress. Not that she expected it to happen anytime soon, but she needed to work on it right away.

"Come back in two days and let me know how things are going," the midwife said as she helped Olyvia to her feet, "We'll talk more then."

Olyvia nodded, and Evelyn took her hand as they exited the home.

"I'm so sorry Olyvia," Evelyn said, "Miscarriages are difficult. I've had two myself."

"This is our first baby," Olyvia said with a sob, "It'd kill me to lose them at this stage."

Evelyn nodded, "The first would be difficult for sure, but any miscarriage is hard. But perhaps that isn't the case and the little one just got tired."

"Oh I hope so."

Once they reached her home, Evelyn gave her a big, loving hug, "Do you want me to stay?"

"No I…I think I want to be alone now."

Evelyn nodded, "Very well. I'll see you later then. You let me know if anything happens, okay?"

"I will," Olyvia muttered in reply before heading inside.

Walking into the living room, she sat down on the sofa, and burst into tears once more.

* * *

When Alistair returned home, he found his wife working on the laundry in the washroom, face contorted in anger and anguish, tear stains running down her cheeks. Instantly he knew something wrong, something _bad_, happened and his stomach dropped.

"Livy?" Alistair asked quietly as he approached her and knelt down so he was at her level where she sat on the floor, "Livy dearest, tell me what's wrong."

"What isn't wrong?" she sobbed, Alistair almost didn't understand her she was crying so hard.

"What did the midwife say?"

After a hard swallow, a gasping breath, and another swallow Olyvia finally managed to get out, "I might have miscarried."

She fell into another bout of sobs, inhaling sharply and rapidly as she cried, coming close to being hysterical. Alistair couldn't _stand_ seeing her in such emotional pain, and that word _miscarried_ pierced his heart. He automatically wrapped his arms around Olyvia's shoulders, pulling her close to him and letting her sob into his soiled work shirt. She didn't even care that he was covered in grime, she clutched onto him and buried her face into his chest, crying even harder, wailing like…well, like a mother who just lost a child.

"You said might right?" Alistair asked, fighting back tears himself, "That doesn't necessarily mean you did."

"Then why won't the baby move?" she wailed, "Why?"

"I don't know," Alistair replied quietly, "But any reason is better than miscarriage, isn't it?"

The two just continued to sit there on the floor while Olyvia cried her soul out, Alistair unable to hold back some tears of his own. It was a good ten minutes before her sobs quieted down to sniffles and whimpers.

"So what are we going to do?" Alistair asked.

"The midwife said wait two days to see her again," Olyvia replied, her voice raspy from crying herself hoarse, "If there isn't any movement…I don't know what will happen."

Bending his head down, Alistair placed a loving kiss on the crown of Olyvia's head. He would be doing a lot of praying to the Maker over the next two days.

* * *

The following day there hadn't been any improvement in activity from the baby and as dusk drew nigh, Olyvia's hope was dwindling. Just one more day and if they hadn't moved, she knew the midwife would say the baby was dead.

On the second day Olyvia spent her morning walking around trying to encourage the little one to move again, then when she got home she even talked to the baby, trying to rouse it from its sleep. By the time Alistair was due home, she was feeling extremely depressed. She sat at the piano, plucking out sorrowful tunes she knew. She wasn't even in the mood to play with both hands, just one finger.

"It sounds like bad news," she heard Alistair behind her.

She turned her head to look at her husband. She hadn't even heard him come in, "Still nothing."

Alistair crossed the room and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "I'm so sorry dearest. I feel…I feel like it's my fault."

"How?"

"Because I'm a Grey Warden," Alistair sobbed, "The taint in me must have…caused this."

"Don't blame yourself Alistair," Olyvia said, "It _isn't_ your fault."

"Feels like it."

"But it isn't," Olyvia repeated, "I know it isn't Alistair."

He let his head rest against her forehead, letting his tears subside. When he felt better, he stood up straight again so Olyvia turned to face the piano again, and resumed her plucking.

"Maybe a more uplifting tune would help," Alistair suggested, "You're making us both more depressed."

"I don't feel in the mood for happy music though," Olyvia muttered.

Olyvia then found Alistair's hands reaching around hers and began hitting random keys, attempting to create a bouncy pace with them. Olyvia cringed, "Alistair, that isn't happy music, that's just plain _bad_ music."

"Then you play something," he said, continuing his horrendous playing.

Olyvia cringed again. Off-key and out of tune music had always made her cringe. Before she could tell Alistair to stop, she jumped slightly as there was a hard bump against her ribcage.

"I think the baby moved!" Olyvia exclaimed.

Alistair instantly stopped playing, "What?"

"No, keep playing," Olyvia said, "I think they hate it."

Alistair frowned, "That or they love it and tried _dancing_ to it."

Olyvia gave Alistair a blank stare, "The hard kick to my ribs indicated a _stop_, please. So keep going."

He was more than happy to oblige, and Olyvia didn't care that it made her cringe and want to cover her ears, the baby had moved, and she was hoping to get another from it. Sure enough, thirty seconds into Alistair's pounding on the keys, there were two more strong kicks to her ribs. Olyvia burst into tears of joy as she wrapped her arms around her belly.

"Oh thank god, the Maker, Andraste or whoever," Olyvia breathed, "They're moving."

"Where?" Alistair asked.

Olyvia took one hand, and placed it up near her bust and they waited, Alistair still tinkling away at the ivories, before earning another kick.

"Thank the Maker," Alistair said, a huge grin on his face, "You were starting to worry us little guy."

"You understand what the baby kicking me in the ribs means too right?"

Alistair stared at her with that clueless look, so Olyvia went ahead and explained, "The baby is pretty much in position to be born. It just needs to drop down and then I should go into labor soon after that."

Alistair let out an excited squeak, before turning a bright red. Olyvia stared at him in surprise, not expecting _that_ sound to come out of him.

"I didn't just do that," he muttered.

"Someone's excited…"

"You're going to be having our baby soon! How can I not be excited?"

"Excited enough to…squeak?" Olyvia chortled, "I'm sorry, it's just…that wasn't a manly sound, nor was it expected to come from one."

"We're never speaking of this again. Ever."

* * *

With the baby moving again, Alistair and Olyvia had little to worry about anymore. They just had to last the last six to eight weeks before they were expecting their little bundle of joy. Olyvia couldn't deny that she was a little apprehensive about the birthing process. They didn't have the modern medicine from her world, anything could happen while giving birth. Either her or the baby could end up with complications that had a high probability of ending in death.

As the weeks progressed, Olyvia continued getting letters from her family, and she was pleased to see Dianna was making some progress with the Teyrn. They were taking it slow, which Olyvia wasn't surprised about, the guy still needed to get over his deceased wife. Sure he'd always love her, but he could move on, which they were slowly, but surely working on. From what Dianna told her how her Fergus was towards her, it really sounded like Fergus really liked her, and there was great potential for it to turn into something more.

With a month or less left before baby Theirin was expected, Olyvia starting walking around a little more, trying to get the little bugger to drop down. From stories her mother told her about her own pregnancies, Olyvia herself took her sweet time to drop down, and was a week late. She really didn't want baby Theirin to take their sweet time, she wanted the baby _out_! Not just because she was eager to meet the little one, but because the Antivan summer plus very pregnant lady did _not_ work together. Her giant belly made the heat that much more unbearable. As the weeks passed, Olyvia wondered if she would even know when the baby dropped, whether she would be able to feel it. She got her answer just a few days later.

"Wow, okay we're definitely close," Olyvia exclaimed as the baby moved around in a completely different spot.

Evelyn, who was over helping her finish sewing a baby blanket, laughed, "They're dancing again?"

Olyvia nodded, "They've finally dropped too. Guess that happened sometime last night."

"Oh how exciting!" Evelyn said happily, "Amazing how the time has just flown by."

"It's weird that it also feels like it's been taking forever."

Evelyn nodded, understanding the feeling, "You've reached the point you want the baby out?"

"Oh yeah."  
"Believe me, there will be times later you'll wish they were still in your belly."

She and Evelyn continued to talk while they worked throughout the day until Alistair returned home and Evelyn took her leave. Alistair went through his usual ritual of pestering Olyvia while still covered in soot before eventually cleaning up and coming back for more kisses, and showering love upon her swollen belly.

Once it was time for them to retire for the evening, the couple stood in the doorway of the second bedroom that was set up as a nursery. Over the last few months they had slowly been adding to the necessities, and once they had those, added some toys and other wanted items. Neighbors had been so generous with clothing, so they already had a decent amount for either gender.

"It's starting to feel really real," Alistair said, looking at the room.

"It sure is," Olyvia agreed.

"I can't wait to be a father."

"And you'll be a wonderful one," Olyvia said, smiling up at her husband.

"And you will be a superb mother," Alistair replied.

"Thanks."

Alistair sighed in content as he wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head, "Life couldn't be more perfect."

* * *

Another week ticked by, and Olyvia really wanted the baby out. She got contractions occasionally, but it wasn't actual labor contractions. She was thinking it wasn't ever going to end.

Again Evelyn was over after Alistair headed for work, keeping Olyvia company when a few hours into their visit Olyvia doubled over in her seat, pressing her hand to the underside of her belly.

"Are you alright? Is it a contraction?" Evelyn asked worriedly.

Olyvia nodded as she slowly sat up, "Yeah. Nothing special though, I've been getting these all week and nothing has happened. The baby doesn't want to come out."

Around ten minutes later she got another one, which wasn't entirely out of the ordinary, she had those before, but it was the warm rush of water between her legs that told her it was finally happening. She could only stare in shock at her soiled dress though for a few seconds before looking up to her friend.

"Evelyn?" she squeaked.

"I'll get the midwife!" Evelyn said, jumping to her feet.

"And get Alistair too, if you could," Olyvia called to her as she ran out the door.

"I will!" she heard Evelyn reply from outside.

Placing a hand over her belly, Olyvia just stared in utter shock and terror at the wall. She didn't know if she should move, or go lay down, or change her clothes, she was just unsure of what to do. So she decided she was just going to stay right where she was until the midwife arrived.

* * *

Work was particularly hellish for Alistair, mainly due to the monstrous mid-summer heat. Working at the blacksmith's in winter was nice, but in the summer it was _horrible_. He managed to push through the days so far, but it was starting to become particularly more difficult. He and the other blacksmiths kept plenty of water nearby to keep them well hydrated. As usual, he was thinking how much he'd love to just go home and lounge around with his wife.

As he was working on a blade, he caught the sight of his neighbor running by in the corner of his eye, so he stopped and looked up to see that it was indeed Evelyn, and she was heading _here_, instead of past.

"Alistair!" she called out to him over the din of the pounding hammers against metal, "Olyvia's gone into labor!"

Alistair dropped everything and turned to his boss, hoping he would let him go home so he could be there when his child was born. The man sighed seeing Alistair's hopeful face, having overheard what was happening, and pointed out to the street, "Just go."

"Thank you!" Alistair shouted as he hopped over his booth and took off at a run back home.

Evelyn followed after Alistair, unable to keep up with him, but she arrived back at the house not long after he had.

"Clean up right now!" Olyvia told Alistair the moment he stepped through the door, "You are not allowed anywhere near until you're clean."

He didn't have to be told twice, though he did clean himself up five times faster than usual. By the time he finished, Olyvia had been moved to the couch, propped up with some pillows and wearing just a tunic, a blanket tossed over her lap. As he walked over to her side, he noticed the soaked chair.

"What—?"

"My water broke while I was sitting there," Olyvia answered, seeing where his gaze was, "I'm afraid it's unsalvageable now."

"That's fine," Alistair said, "As long as you and the baby are fine."

Olyvia nodded in agreement before her face crinkled in pain, due to another contraction. Alistair grabbed her hand, and gave it a comforting squeeze, "I'll be right here with you through the whole thing."

"Good, because I'll need something to squeeze. Really tight."

"I hope I'll be able to manage."

The time seemed to go on forever while Olyvia's contractions grew closer together, before finally the midwife told her to push. Evelyn was standing to the side, ready to help when needed, while Alistair continued to hold his wife's hand. On the first push, Alistair dropped his head with a grunt of pain, the tips of his fingers turning dark red, then purple.

"Ow," Alistair whimpered.

"Oh shut _up_," Olyvia said, "That is _nothing_."

"Sorry, shutting up."

On the second push Olyvia let out an agonizing cry of pain, squeezing Alistair's hand even tighter. Alistair was becoming more concerned for his wife than his hand, seeing how much pain she was in. Was that normal, for her to be…_screaming_ in pain like that?

"You're doing great," the midwife said, "Just keep going."

"Oh god it hurts," Olyvia whimpered.

"You can do it dearest," Alistair encouraged, "You're strong."

Taking a few moments to breathe, she resumed pushing, emitting more screams of pain, before the midwife said she was done, the baby had made it through. Alistair looked down to see the baby, only to have his heart stop, and not for the normal reason. Olyvia was the first to say something.

"Why isn't the baby crying?" Olyvia pushed herself up and tried looking around her legs, "What's wrong with the baby? Why aren't they crying?"

"The cord is around his neck," the midwife replied.

Olyvia caught the note of the baby's gender, but that wasn't her main concern now.

"Get it off then!" Olyvia shouted at the midwife, "NOW!"

The midwife was already on it, only having to uncoil it a few times, but even once it was off there was no immediate recovery. The midwife asked Evelyn to hold the baby while she continued to get a response from the child. After wiping off his face, removing any blockage from the baby's nose and mouth, it took in a deep breath before letting out a loud wail. Olyvia laughed and wept in joy hearing the baby's cries, and fell back against the pillows. She could relax now.

"You're not done yet dear," the midwife told Olyvia as she finished with the baby, cutting the cord and wrapping him in the linen laid out for him.

Once the baby was wrapped snugly, she handed him to Alistair to look after while she dealt with the remainder of Olyvia's birthing process. The instant that baby boy landed in his hands, he was deaf and blind to everything going on around him, the love was instantaneous. This was his baby, his _son_. He continued to cry, his cute baby face scrunched up and red as he screamed his little baby lungs out. The wispy coating of hair on his head was dark, but since he was still wet Alistair was willing to bet it would lighten up once it dried. Everything about him was absolutely perfect.

"Alistair!" he heard his wife nearly shouting at him, ripping him from his reverie.

"What?" he asked.

Olyvia smiled at him, knowing he had been in la-la land before she interrupted, "Happy?"

"Very," he replied, returning her smile with one of his own.

Olyvia reached over with a hand and laid it on the baby's swaddled body, her fingers brushing Alistair's wrist, "We have a son."

That made Alistair grin even bigger. He would have been perfectly happy with a daughter, but he was absolutely ecstatic to have a son first.

They held the baby for a short while before the midwife took him to deal with the circumcision, since Olyvia and Alistair agreed to go ahead and have that done.

"You did great," Alistair said to his wife, giving her a kiss on her sweaty forehead.

"Thanks," Olyvia said wearily, leaning against him, "I'm just glad it's over with."

With a long sigh, Olyvia leaned more against her husband, letting her eyes close so she could rest for a few minutes. And a few minutes she got because the midwife returned the baby, handing him to Olyvia this time.

"He is so precious," Evelyn cooed as she came closer to see him, "What are you going to name him?"

Alistair and Olyvia looked at each other, smiled, then looked down to their son.

"Kennic Duncan."


End file.
